


Prompt Fics

by abandoningship



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 33,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandoningship/pseuds/abandoningship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So all of the prompts fics that I get will be posted here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Momma or Mommy (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: can you write more stuff about Tobin with children please!!! like something where they (assuming Talex?) have a kid and Tobin is inseparable from the kid and teaches him or her skateboarding and stuff

"Momma! Don't let go! Please!"

"I'm right here Ben. I'm not leaving."

Ben gripped tighter onto his mother's arm. He was standing on a longboard, with Tobin running along side of him. She was teaching him how to longboard. He had found Tobin's longboard by accident earlier that morning. Tobin was in the attic looking for Alex's old maternity clothes when Ben had stumbled across a box labeled UNC. He had found the longboard inside. He immediately wanted to ride it, and Tobin just couldn't say no. Tobin was determined to have him riding it alone by the end of the day. They were on a real small hill in the street. Tobin started to walk the longboard forward. When Ben wasn't looking, she leg go of his arms. He started to panic, but relaxed when he saw that his mother was still next to him. 

"You're doing it bud!"

"I am! I am!"

The longboard hit a small hole and Ben was bumped off of it. Tobin caught his arm and pulled her son up. He had a small cut on his knee, because Tobin couldn't fully pull him up. Tobin knelt down top eye level with her son. 

"Hey, you okay bud?"

"Yeah! I did it! I rode your longboard! I'm so happy!"

"Alright. Let's go clean you up. Mommy is going to kill me because you got scraped."

Ben laughed and ran into the house. Tobin was right behind him. The six year old ran into the living room, where Alex was sitting with their daughter. Alex looked up at her son running in.

"I did it Mommy! I rode the longboard!"

"That's great Ben! Wait... are you bleeding!?! TOBIN!"

Tobin walked into the room smirking. 

"Hey beautiful."

"Don't you 'hey beautiful' me. How come you let Ben get hurt!?"

"Alex, it's fine. He's not crying is he? He's excited."

Alex rolled her eyes and got up off the couch. She looked at her son and pointed to the kitchen.

"C'mon Ben. Let's go clean your cut."

"I want Momma to do it."

Alex glared at Tobin, who stuck her tongue out. Tobin laughed and guided her son into the kitchen. A couple minutes later, Ben came running out with a Superman bandaid on his knee. Tobin walked in after her son. She sat next to her daughter. 

"Hey Peanut, how did Mommy treat you?"

The two year old laughed and climbed onto Tobin's lap. 

"Okay, but the baby is in the way."

"What baby? You're the only baby here."

Tobin tickled her daughter and the little girl started laughing uncontrollably. 

"Stop Momma! It hurts!"

Tobin stopped and kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"Okay Emma, but you have to answer this correctly: Who do you like better, me or Mommy?"

"You Momma! You build blanket forts with me!"

Alex laughed sarcastically and playfully hit Tobin. 

"Tobin Powell Morgan-Heath. I swear if this next child favors you over me, I'm quitting my job as a mother." 

Emma gasped and quickly climbed onto Alex. She put her ear to Alex's baby bump and started talking to it.

"You have to like Mommy, baby. I love Mommy. I don't want her to leave."

Alex smiled warmly at her daughter. She looked at her wife, but Tobin was too busy looking at Emma. Tobin's hazel eyes sparkled and were filled with love looking at their daughter. Emma continued to talk to the unborn baby.

"Plus, Benny and I already love Momma. You can't love her too. She's ours."

Alex gasped and looked at Tobin. Tobin was already smirking and laughing at Alex. 

"Keep laughing Toby. You'll be sleeping on the couch." 

Alex got up and Tobin was quick to follow. She wrapped her arms around Alex and rested her chin on Alex's shoulder.

"It's okay Alex. You're all mine anyway." 

Tobin turned Alex around and the two closed the space between them. 


	2. I'm Pregnant? (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tobin and Alex are told their IVF didn't work but at camp tobin gets morning sickness and everyone is confused

Alex was in the kitchen when the rain outside started to pick up. She watched the downpour out the window as she made a cup of tea. The warm mug calmed her down as she made her way back into the master bedroom. Tobin was in a rocking chair near the window. She was watching the rain too. Their beach house was warm and quiet as Alex handed Tobin the mug. Alex tried to speak but her voice came out extra raspy and rough.

"How're you feeling?"

Tobin shrugged and hitched her breath a little.

"That was our last chance."

Alex felt guilty and felt the tears coming.

"It's okay Tobin.

Tobin threw the manilla envelope aside in anger and got up to face Alex.

"No, Alex. It's not okay. We had one more chance to have a baby and it didn't work."

Alex enclosed Tobin in a hug and held the midfielder as she fell into Alex. 

"It's okay Tobin. We can look into adoption. It's not your fault."

Tobin stopped her muffled cries and closed her eyes as Alex rubbed her back. 

"We fly into camp tomorrow. That'll cheer you up. you can talk to Cheney about it."

Tobin nodded and the forward guided them both back into bed. They can pack later. 

 

A day later, Alex and Tobin were boarding their two hour flight from Portland to LA. The USWNT would be playing Brazil in a week and Tobin could not wait to see her teammates. She was hoping that Kelley and Lauren could cheer her up. Tobin picked up a surfing magazine and stated to flip through. She saw a picture of a young girl and a young boy surfing and immediately threw the magazine away. Alex rubbed Tobin's hands and Tobin decided to try and sleep. When Tobin was woken up by Alex, she was met with an empty plane. Alex had a smile on her face and their carry on bags on her back. 

"We're here Tobin. Kelley and Lauren are picking us up. Let's go."

Tobin got up and followed an excited Alex out. She was met with a bear hug from Cheney. Kelley was with Alex. The younger two were ahead of the New Kids and were looking at all of the shops that went by. Tobin felt nauseas as she was walking with Cheney. Her nausea worsened when Cheney brought up what happened yesterday. 

"Hey Tobs, I heard what happened yesterday. How you holding up?"

Tobin felt her stomach turn as she rushed to the bathroom nearby. Lauren followed her in as the two left Kelley and Alex. Tobin was in the second stall and came out a minute after Cheney went in.

"Tobin, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Okay."

 

The next day Tobin still felt terrible as Jill Ellis wanted them to 7v7 scrimmage. She put Tobin on a team with Lauren, Kelley, Becky, Jill, Tymrak, and Sydney. They were playing Alex's team first. Tobin had gotten a pass from Kelley and sprinted forward. She had passed to Sydney who was running towards the corner. Sydney passed back into the middle to Tobin who continued her run. Tobin slipped the ball past Hope and the two teams started to relax a little after the goal. Tobin was walking back to her side of the field when she felt queasy. She ran to the sideline and immediately started to throw up. Alex and Lauren were next to her in an instant. The other two teams on the other field came over to see the commotion around Tobin. Dawn made her way through and looked into Tobin's eyes. 

"Tobin, can you hear me?"

"Yeah Dawn. I'm fine. I'm okay."

"No, you're not Tobin. You're one of the most fit girls on the team. This drill should not affect you like this."

Tobin nodded and her face started to twist again.

"We're going to go to the ER.'

Alex pushed through and looked at Dawn. 

"I'm coming too."

Dawn nodded as the three women made their way to Dawn's car. They were at the hospital within fifteen minutes and Tobin was taken into the back. Thirty minutes passed before the doctor came out with Tobin. Dawn went to go talk to the doctor and Alex went to stand next to Tobin. Tobin looked at the doctor and waited for her diagnosis. Dawn spoke up.

"How is she?"

"She's perfectly healthy."

"Then why was I throwing up?"

"Well that's normal in your first trimester, Tobin."

Tobin's and Alex's eyes both went wide and Tobin questioned the doctor.

"I- I'm pregnant?"

"Yes. You're about a month in."

"The test. When I went to the doctor who gave me the IVF, they said it failed."

"There might have been twins, because this one is fully healthy and is growing fine. They might of only studied one, not knowing there was two. I'm sorry you will not have twins, but congrats on the baby."

Tobin and Alex hugged each other and Dawn congratulated them and took them back to the hotel. They returned back around dinner time and the team questioned them upon arrival. Both women went to the front of the room with smiles on their faces. Tobin began to speak to the team.

"We were going to tell you guys something, but we have different news instead. Yesterday, we were told our IVF did not work. We were going to tell you today. However, when I went to the hospital they said the readings were wrong. Alex and I are expecting a baby." 

The began to holler and cheer. Christie silence them with her question.

"How far along are you and when are you due?"

Tobin smiled and answered. 

"I'm two months along. I'm due the second week in August." 

The team clapped when they heard the news and Kelley stood up with a raised glass. 

"Congrats to the two people who will make the best mommies ever!"

The team cheered and Tobin faced Alex. 

"I was wrong Alex, I didn't screw this one up."

They shared a kiss and the team's cheers got even louder.


	3. Call Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie loves campaigning. It finally paid off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not trying to bash Allie Long. She is a great person, when she's hanging out with Tobin and Alex. However, I do not prefer her playing style over Lauren's, Tobin's, etc. Allie also gets annoying though with all of the campaigning and her constant name dropping. Don't get me wrong, she is a great person, but has been annoying lately.
> 
> PROMPT: Can you do a fic about Allie Long and getting a call up?

Alex rolled her eyes as she heard the pounding on her door. All she wanted to do was sleep. She had a hard day of rehab and wasn't in the best of moods. She slowly got out of bed, trying to guess who was at her door. She checked her phone.

**2:37 AM**

Alex also looked at the new email notification.

_Jill Ellis_

_Alex, I'm keeping you off the May 8th camp roster because I do not want the physicality of the game to worsen your injury._

Alex was tempted to read the full email but decided to go open her bedroom door instead. Alex flung the door open and an excited Allie Long stood in the doorway.

"Allie, it's two in the morning."

"I GOT THE CALL UP!"

"Huh?"

"I was called into camp!"

Alex tried to contain her shock but failed miserably. Allie gave Alex a look and left the forward in the doorway. She immediately called Tobin.

"Yo?"

"Did you see who got the call up?"

"I'm guessing Allie because of how pissed off you sound."

"This is unbelievable!"

"Alex?"

"What Tobin."

"Did you look at the roster?"

"No hold on."

Alex grabbed her laptop and went into her email. She clicked the email from Jill and read the roster. When she got to the midfielders she paused.

"Why aren't you on the roster?"

"Because I have a Coupe de France game the Saturday after. PSG wants me for it."

"So the only reason Allie is on is because you're off?"

"Basically."

A week later Alex was sitting in the camp. Jill wanted her to come to do some rehab with the US trainers. She was sitting on the grass and watched the team warmup for their practice. Ten minutes later there was a water break and Allie immediately started the conversations.

"I can't believe I'm here guys. This is the first time I got called up into camp. I can't believe I'll play."

Alex, who was fed up at this point, calmly continued the conversation.

"This isn't your first call up, Allie."

"What are you talking about Alex? Yes it is."

"Allie, you got called up in 2010. It was a game against Sweden in Nebraska. You were even in a video with HAO, Cheney, Pinoe, and Barnie. I think you don't accept that call up because you didn't play. This is your second call up. Please stop acting like this is your first. You don't even know if you'll play. I mean.... we are playing Canada."

Allie scoffed and looked at Alex.

"Someone's jealous I'm on the roster and they're not."

Alex stood up and Lauren immediately was standing next to her, making sure she didn't do anything stupid.

"I'm not jealous, I'm pissed. I'm pissed that I can't play right now. I'm pissed that you're the leading goalscorer on the Thorns when it should be me. I'm pissed that I'm not getting called up because if this injury so it leaves room for name-droppers like you. You're only on this roster because Tobin and I aren't."

Lauren guided Alex away from the scene and took a little walk with the forward.

"Alex, although you are completely right, that was uncalled for."

"I know Lauren. I'm sorry. It's so frustrating. I'm going nowhere with this injury and my best friend is on the opposite side of the world. I'm just frustrated."

Lauren brought the forward in for a hug and calmed her down. Alex pulled away and walked back over to the team with Lauren behind her. Alex walked up to Allie.

"Allie, I'm sorry. You're a great person and you're fun to hang around. But when you parade around the media and start name dropping Tobin and I, it gets frustrating because of how ridiculous it is. All I ask is that you just stop. You got your call up, don't parade around the media for another one. Don't namedrop us anymore."

Allie nodded and the two Alexandra's brought it in for a hug. Alex just wished Allie would of listened to her.

**ALLIE LONG: "I CAN MAKE THE WWC ROSTER"**


	4. Birthday Buddies (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: alex and Tobin's kid is born on Tobin's bday (but Alex is the pregnant one)

Tobin walked off the plane and let out a sigh of relief. She's starting to hate flying. Especially for 8 hours from Paris to Newark. And then the additional 6 hours from Newark to Portland. Tobin walled to baggage claim, where her bags were the last to come out. Tobin groaned and checked her phone. She had a new voicemail.

_Hey Tobin, it's Alex. I went out to lunch with Sydney to celebrate her birthday, even though it was earlier in the month. I won't be able to pick you up! Try and call Lauren._

Tobin groaned yet again and went through her contacts. She called her best friend.

"Hey Tobs! Happy Birthday you little freak."

Tobin laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Cheney. Can you come pick me up from the airport?"

"Wait, you're back in Portland!?!"

"Yeah I just landed. Can you please pick me up? I don't want to spend my birthday in some weird airport while my pregnant wife is off having fun."

Lauren laughed and gave Tobin a quick response. Tobin scanned the airport, looking for a place to sit. She settled on the small cafe in the corner and opened her Surf Magazine. She's been staring at the same picture for three hours now. It's a small boy on a surfboard. He's around five and he's sitting on the board next to who is assumed to be his mother. Her hand is on the small of his back and they both have the million dollar smile. She scanned the rest of the picture to see the advertisement being displayed. 

**_Surfing never dies. Make sure your little ones keep safe._ **

Tobin smiled warmly and closed the magazine. She didn't see Lauren standing behind her. 

"Stop daydreaming about having a son, and let's go!"

"Laurreeeeen!"

Lauren grabbed Tobin's duffle bag and walked out the front door of the airport. Tobin followed in pursuit. All of a sudden, Tobin runs into a shell-shocked Lauren.

"Cheney! You can't just stop in the middle of the sidewalk."

"Tobs-"

"What?"

"Alex. She went into labor while out with Syd. She's in the hospital."

Tobin's eyes went wide and both women rushed to the car. In no time, Lauren pulled up to the doors of the hospital. 

"Go in. I'll park and meet."

Tobin ran out of the car and frantically searched around the lobby. She found the maternity wing and ran straight for the desk.

"My wife is in labor. Can you tell me what room Alex Morgan-Heath is in!?!"

The woman at the desk smiled at Tobin's jitteriness. 

"She's in room 117. Congrats on being a new mom!"

Tobin barely heard the congratulatory message because she was already down the hall. She saw Sydney standing outside the door.

"Syd?"

"Tobin. Thank God you're here. She's been calling you for the past hour. They're getting ready for her to push."

"Why are you out here?"

"Did you not hear me? They're getting ready to push. I'm too innocent to see that baby pop out of Alex."

Tobin gave Sydney a confused look and ran into the room. Alex was laying on the bed, frantically calling for her. When Alex saw her wife, she breathed a sigh of relief and immediately motioned for Tobin to come next to her. The doctor smiled at both and looked Alex in the eye.

"Okay Mrs. Morgan-Heath, ready to push? In 5-4-3-2-1"

 

Lauren took a picture of the scene that was in front of them. Alex was smiling at Tobin. Tobin was holding the baby and had tears in her eyes. Sydney pushed through Lauren and made her presence clear. 

"Okay. Auntie Syd needs to see her new niece or nephew. Come on Mommas. Can't hog the kid forever."

Tobin smiled and handed Sydney the baby. 

"Helllloooo Squirt. Auntie Syd came to see you today. I'm your favorite Aunt."

"Hold on, thats definitely me."

Lauren walked fully in and glared Sydney down. Tobin and Alex laughed and looked at their best friends. Sydney interrupted them. 

"Okay Mommas. You gonna tell us if its a boy or a girl and its name?"

"First of all, the baby is not an it." 

Alex angrily beamed at Sydney. Tobin put a hand on her wife's shoulder to calm her down.

"We had a boy! His name is Noah James Morgan-Heath."

Lauren and Sydney cooed at the baby and Lauren said something that threw Alex off. 

"You get to share your birthday with your momma. Aren't you a special one?"

Alex's jaw dropped and she turned towards her wife.

"Tobin! I'm so sorry! I forgot it was your birthday! I feel so bad now. I completely ditched you!"

"Alex, you went into labor. You're totally fine. I'm not mad."

Alex kissed Tobin and Tobin smiled into the kiss. Lauren and Sydney ignored the lovebirds and continued to gawk over their nephew. Lauren gave Noah back to Alex and Tobin. At this point, a nurse came into the room and Lauren asked her to take a picture. She agreed and Lauren and Sydney went on either side of the new parents. The picture was uploaded to instagram instantly. 

**laurenholiday12: Birthday buddies with his Momma! Proud Aunties welcoming Noah James Morgan-Heath to our best friends!**


	5. Tummy Talk (O'Solo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: O'Solo with kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm not that great at O'Solo but I tried.)

"C'mon Jeff, you have to put this shirt on."

"I don't wanna!"

"Jeffrey Daniel O'Hara-Solo! Now. We don't have time to play."

"Okay Momma." 

Hope won the battle against her five year old, as usual. Kelley on the other hand was struggling with their three year old son. Hope rolled her eyes as she heard them arguing in the other room.

"Please Dean, we need to get ready for the party!"

"No!"

Hope smirked and rolled her eyes. She looked at her eldest son. He looked back with his warm, dark eyes and his messy dark brown hair in his eyes. It was amazing how much he looked like Hope. He smiled his million dollar smile and laughed. Hope held his hand and she brought him into the next room over. He followed his mother and the two laughed at the scene in front of them. Dean had thrown his shirt at Kelley and was tackling her. Hope grabbed onto her younger son and had held him so they were eye to eye. 

"Now Dean, do we need to stay home from the party?"

"No Momma!"

"Now, go apologize to Mommy and give her a kissed. And get changed."

Hope put the toddler down and he ran over to Kelley. The defender had her arms spread and he ran into them. He kissed Kelley on the cheek and looked up at his mother. His hazel eyes and freckles matched the defender's and his smile matched Hope's. Kelley watched as Dean put on the clothes she picked out for him. Kelley stood up and made her way next to her wife. 

"I haven't been this ignored since Alex and Tobin were in town."

Hope laughed and kissed the top of her wife's head.

"Boys will be boys Kel. You were never good with them."

"Okay Solo. Making fun of my past dating life."

"Hey, you got me didn't you?"

"Speaking of spoiled brats, where's my favorite kid?"

Hope gave Kelley a stare and the two boys immediately ran to Kelley when they heard her say favorite kid.

"I thought I was your favorite?"

"Mommy. I'm the favorite."

Kelley smirked and knelt down next to her sons. 

"Well Dean, you don't like me because I don't give you cookies."

"I'm sorry. Am I the favorite yet?'

While Kelley bickered with her sons, Hope exited the room. A couple minutes later she entered with a two year old girl in her arms. The little girl was rubbing her eyes and her light brown hair was in pigtails. 

"Look who I found sleeping."

Kelley shot up and took their daughter from Hope. The little girl smiled instantly and hugged her mother. 

"Hey bug. How was your nap?"

Kelley continued to talk to their daughter while Jeffrey and Dean voiced their concerns. 

"Momma, how come Mommy doesn't love us like Katelyn?"

Hope's face went sour and she sat down on the chair in Dean's room. Her sons filled next to her and sat with pouty faces. Hope looked towards Jeff, who asked the question.

"Mommy loves you two as much as she loves Katelyn."

"How come she spoils Katie then? She doesn't spoil us."

"Well you know how you and Dean came from my tummy?"

Jeff nodded and Dean just looked from his brother to Hope.

"Well Katie came from Mommy's tummy."

Jeff's eyes widened and Dean tried to copy Jeff's expression.

"So Katie has a better connection with Mommy because she came from Mommy's tummy."

"And we have a better connectiony with you because we came from your tummy!"

"That's it." 

Hope smiled at her sons and brought them in for a hug. She kissed both of them on the head and looked up. Kelley had a now dressed Katelyn in her hands. The little girl had on a plain sky blue dress, a blue flower headband, and blue flip-flops. Kelley put Katie down and she stood next to Kelley. Hope got off the chair and picked up her daughter. 

"Katie, you look so pretty. Did Mommy dress you?"

Katie nodded and put her head on Hope's chest. Hope motioned for Kelley to go to the car. Hope walked out of the room with Katie. Kelley looked at her sons and picked Dean up. 

"Jeff, Deano, you know I love you right?"

Both boys nodded and continued to look at Kelley. 

"Mommy, I love you. But I don't like you less because I came from Momma's tummy and not yours."

Kelley gasped and rolled her eyes. 

"Hope Solo, you little- Okay guys. Let's go to the car. Aunt Tobin is going to be mad we're late, she only has one birthday a year."

Both boys smiled when they heard 'Aunt Tobin' and ran past Kelley and out the door. Kelley looked up at the ceiling and shook her head. 

"It's a circus in this house."


	6. I'm Blue (O'Solo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Cute o'solo at the reign/Sky blue game.  
> PROPMT: Can you write an o'solo fic after this Sky blue/reign game?
> 
> I couldn't watch this past game, so please bare with me. I'm basing this fic off what I heard happened and what the box score looked like.

It wasn't her best game. Kelley knows it. She wasn't doing anything. She barely got the ball and when she did, she just gave it away. She's pretty sure she got nutmegged against at least twice. It's the 87th minute and all she wants is that final whistle to blow. But the clock keeps ticking by as slow as ever and Kelley locks eyes with Hope. It was only for a couple seconds, but Kelley could see the fire burning in the keeper's eyes. She was pumped. Kelley looked down and then at Jill. Jill was screaming at her to get up but she saw no point to it. They weren't going to win, yet alone score. It was 2-0 with the final whistle seconds away. Kelley's day was made when she heard it. Those three beautiful chirps. Kelley walked her way to the opposite side of the field to shake hands. She shook everyone's but Hope's. The defender wasn't ready to see the keeper yet. 

Kelley made her way to the fence and signed a couple shirts and soccer balls before walking away. She sat at the opposite end of the field and hid her head in her knees. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up. It was Christie. The veteran defender sat down next to her and nudged her. 

"Kelley, you played fine."

"I didn't do anything, Christie."

"Kelley, you don't have to play like the best player in the world every game. Think of the fans that absolutely love you no matter what."

With that, Christie got up and met Reece and Rylie at the circle. Kelley continued to pout in the corner of the field. She started to pick the grass around her and threw it to the side. She stared at her cleats before she heard that familiar voice, but with a lot more optimism to it. 

"Hey O'Hara."

Kelley looked up and saw Hope and her big toothy smile. Hope's expression changed when she saw Kelley close to tears. Hope immediately sat next to her girlfriend and put her arm around her. 

"Babe, are you okay? What's wrong"

At this point, Kelley let the tears come out and Hope embraced her girlfriend. 

"Hey, Kel it's okay. It's okay."

"I played terrible today. I got tackled and my bad ankle is killing me again. My teammates all blamed me and I'm ruining your moment because you had an awesome game."

Hope held Kelley and let the defender calm down. 

"Kel, so what you didn't have a great game today? So what? You have your best games when it actually matters. Yes, the NWSL is important to some, but you shine on the National Team. I wouldn't want any other left back playing in front of me, okay? I even love playing against you because I actually get to see that pretty freckled face. Although your ass isn't that bad either."

Kelley gasped and nudged Hope's arm. She then responded to Hope.

"But Hope, we haven't won a game yet."

"Do I have to remind you of Seattle's season last year? Plus, it's the beginning of the season. Sky Blue will do fine."

Hope smiled and stood up. She grabbed Kelley's hands and pulled the defender up. Hope pulled Kelley to her left side and both women walked towards the exit. Hope kissed Kelley's head and walked onto the Reign bus. 

"I'll meet you at your apartment. Who's your roommate?"

"Sophie. But she said she's going over Jill's for the weekend. Some video thing she's doing at Jill's again."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

 

Kelley was dressed in a baggy t-shirt and sweats when Hope knocked on her door. The goalkeeper walked in and saw Kelley sitting on the couch watching tv. Hope rolled her eyes and made her way into Kelley's kitchen. She took the Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream, Kelley's favorite, out of the grocery bag. She scooped out two scoops into Kelley's bowl and brought the bowl out to the defender. Kelley looked up at Hope and smiled. 

"You're the best, you know?"

"I've been told."

Both women smiled at each other and Hope sat next to Kelley. The defender cuddled into Hope and rested her head on Hope's shoulder. Hope started to run her fingers through Kelley's hair while they both watched Monster Inc, which was playing on a movie marathon. Kelley dozed off right before the movie ended. Hope turned the tv off and carried the defender into her room. Hope got into bed next to Kelley. The defender cuddled into Hope again. It amazed the goalkeeper how Kelley found Hope, even while she was completely knocked out. Hope smiled and kissed Kelley's head. 

"I love you."

Kelley squirmed in her sleep and it let Hope know that the defender had heard her. 


	7. Sick Day (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin gets sick while at camp and Alex takes care of her

 

It was the first camp in over a year that they were together. With all of their injuries and friend's weddings, Tobin and Alex were finally at the same camp. However, the camp didn't go how it was planned. 

Tobin flew in from France for the two friendlies against France. She patiently waited the nine and a half hours* it took to fly from Paris to Tampa. At the end of the day, it was all worth it. Alex was waiting for Tobin and the two were finally together again. Alex had Tobin in the tightest embrace and started to tear up. 

"It's been way too long."

"I know Al, I know."

Alex had let go and kissed the midfielder. The soft kiss was the first they had in awhile. Tobin smiled into the kiss and it cause Alex to as well. 

"C'mon. Let's go get you settled in."

The next morning, Kelley woke up to groans in the bed next to her. She was rooming with Tobin and had never seen Tobin look so pale. The defender got up and made her way to Tobin's side. She knelt down on the left side of the bed and rubbed the midfielder's back.

"Tobs? Hey. You okay?"

Tobin groaned some more and whispered to Kelley. 

"Alex. Get Alex."

Kelley filled with hurt because the midfielder was shooing her away, but understood that Tobin wanted her fiancé. The defender left the room. Tobin's groans filled the silence of the room. Within minutes, the door was shoved open. Alex came into Tobin's view and the midfielder smiled.

"Hey beautiful."

Alex laughed and sat next to the midfielder.

"The first camp we have together and you're too sick to move."

Tobin frowned and looked up at Alex.

"I'm fine, see?"

Tobin's counterargument failed because she couldn't sit up on her own. The midfielder realized the forward was right and laughed it off.

"Okay, well you still need to go to practice. The team doctors can take care of me."

"No. Tobin I refu-"

"Alex. You're here to play, the first time since your injury. Please, go to practice."

Alex sighed and agreed.

"As long as you let me take care of you before and after. Okay?"

"Okay."

 

An hour later Alex was roaming the field during a water break. Lauren had ran up to the forward. 

"Where's Tobin?"

"She's sick. Kelley said she woke up this morning groaning. I gave her some tea and medicine. She went to bed after. Don't tell her but i gave her some Nyquil."

Lauren laughed and the two walked back over to Jill and the team. 

 

Tobin woke up with the room empty. She sat herself up and was thankful that the medicine worked. She checked the table side clock. 4:30 pm

Tobin silently gasped at the time and saw the Nyquil on the counter. Alex then walked through the door. 

"Yay, you're up!"

Tobin crossed her arms and smirked at the forward. 

"Really Lex, Nyquil?"

Alex blushed because the midfielder found out her little secret. 

"I called Perry and she told me that it works 100% of the time on you."

Tobin pulled Alex onto the bed with her and kissed her.

"Don't Tobs! You'll get me sick too!"

"But I'm fine now!"

"Nice try. Now what movie do you want to watch?"

Alex grabbed three movies out of her bag, which she got from her suitcase. Tobin laughed at the forward and pointed at the last movie.

"Lilo and Stitch!"

"Good choice."

Alex got up and put the movie in. She went back over to the bed and cuddled into Tobin. The midfielder laughed.

"I thought I was contagious."

"Some people are worth getting sick for."

"Did you really just change the Frozen quote?"

"Yep. Now shhh! The movie is on."

Alex nestled her head onto Tobin's chest and the midfielder placed her head on Alex's. 

 

So their first camp back together didn't go how they had planned, but it was still a memorable one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I looked the flight online and it ranged from 9-12 hours. Didn't really know what one is the most accurate so...


	8. Seventeen (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Alex has to chose between Tobin and Servando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. You have been warned.
> 
> Mild Language.

Kelley stopped at the door to go into her and Tobin's hotel room. She heard two raging voices fill the room and spill out of the closed door. That's when Kelley recognized the voices. Tobin and Alex. They were fighting. _Again._  The defender was about to knock on the door when she decided against it. She slid down the wall and sat next to the door. She listened in on the argument. 

_"You're never around!"_

Kelley felt a chill go down her spine. That was Alex. The defender could almost see the hurt in Tobin's face. 

_"I played in Paris, Alex. You knew that. I can't be in two countries at once."_

_"You never paid attention to me though!"_

Kelley almost laughed at that statement. She was anticipating Tobin's response.

_"Bullshit Alex! I called you everyday. I talked to you for two hours everyday. I then video chatted with you after every damn day. I tried, Alex. I wish you did."_

_"How could I love someone who's never there!?!"_

Kelley flinched. She knew that must have hurt Tobin. There were a few moments of silence before Kelley heard the midfielder.

_"You're right, Alex. I couldn't be in Portland and then play a 90 minute game in Paris the next day. I didn't want to go to Paris because I would have been devastated without you. But what killed me even more was the fact that you were sleeping with Servando. The fact that you cheated on me and that you still don't have a good reason for it."_

Kelley gasped. Alex cheated on Tobin? The defender put her hand on the door handle, but couldn't open it. Someone was already turning it. She heard a voice scream out in fury. 

_"Alex, it's time you picked one of us. After this last month, you've made it pretty evident who you want. We're done. Leave me alone."_

Kelley sat back down after she felt the door opening. 

_"He was my favorite seventeen anyway!"_

With her terrible comeback statement, Alex rushed out the door. She didn't notice Kelley and stormed down the hallway. Small sobs filled the hotel room and Kelley rushed in. Tobin was on Kelley's bed in a fetal position. The defender climbed in the bed next to Tobin. Tobin found Kelley and pulled herself into the defender. Kelley kissed the midfielder's head and rubbed Tobin's back. 

"It's okay, Tobin. You didn't need her. You can do better."

The midfielder looked up. Kelley's hazel eyes and ocean on freckles stared back at Tobin. 

"You can do so much better, Tobin."

But the midfielder couldn't hear her. Kelley's lips were too busy with Tobin's and the sentence never came out.


	9. Feeling Thorny? (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROPMT: Can you write a fic where tobin comes back from Paris and surprises alex and the whole team is in on it and then just go with it  
> PROPMT: Tobin surprised alex by coming earlier to the thorns  
> PROMPT: Alex showing up at camp earlier than expected and surprising tobin
> 
> So let's combine three prompts?

Meleana Shim picked up her ringing phone on the table. She was in the middle of having lunch with Alex when her phone started to ring. Shim saw the caller ID and excused herself from the table. The Hawaiian quickly answered the call before she missed it. 

"Tobin you're so lucky Alex didn't care I had a phone call."

The Hawaiian could hear the tanned girl release a sigh of nervousness. 

"Calm down Tobin, she still doesn't know."

Mana heard Tobin release another sigh and the Hawaiian laughed. Tobin finally spoke.

"My flight just landed. You think you can hurry up that lunch date? I would like to surprise my girlfriend."

"Relax Tobin. We were done eating. We just have to pay. I'm going to drop Alex off at home and them come get you."

"Thanks Shimmy. You're the best."

"I know."

Mana hung up the phone and went back into the restaurant. She grabbed their waitress and paid for the dinner. The Hawaiian then hurried and went to get Alex.

"Okay, Baby Horse. Let's go."

The forward rolled her eyes and corrected the midfielder.

"Mana, one- you know I don't like being called Baby Horse. An two- I'm older than you."

"Okay grumpy. Let's go home."

Mana skipped away and walked out of the restaurant doors to her car. Alex rolled her eyes and followed the younger girl out the door. Mana had already pulled the car around and was waiting for Alex. The forward got in and the midfielder took off. 

"Woah, Mana whats the rush?"

"uh... no rush."

"Then slow down."

The midfielder lowered her speed but the car was still ten mph over the sped limit, and Alex was a stickler for rules. Before Alex had another chance to question Mana, the two were home. 

"Well thanks for the lunch date, Mana."

"No problem Alex. It was fun. We should do it again, but I really need to go."

"Where?"

"The airport."

Mana mentally screamed at herself and Alex became suspicious. 

"Who is at the airport?"

"My close friend. I haven't seen her in over a year and she's coming to visit. She landed a half hour ago. I really need to go. Sorry Alex."

With that, Mana went over and pulled the door shut and moved back into the driver's seat. She drove off, leaving Alex on the curb. The forward shook her head and went into her shared apartment with Allie. Meanwhile, Tobin was sitting on a bench alone at the airport when Mana pulled up. She put the car in park and got out of the car to greet Tobin. The Hawaiian engulfed the tanned midfielder into a hug before she had a chance to talk. 

"It's nice to see you too Mana, haha."

"I missed my surfing buddy. Alex is okay and Allie is completely terrible. You're the only one who is almost as good as me."

"Hey, almost? We'll see about that this year." 

The two midfielders parted and entered Mana's car. The drive back to the apartments was short. Mana got out of the car and walked to Alex's door alone. When the Hawaiian realized she was alone, she turned around and walked back to her car. She opened the passenger door. 

"Frenchy, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm just.... scared."

"About what?"

"Alex's reaction."

"Tobin, you were going to see her at camp in two days anyway! You just came a day early to fly with her to Tampa."

"Yeah, you're right."

Tobin exited the car and walked up to the door with Mana. Tobin stood to the side of the door, so she could't been seen. Mana smiled and knocked on the door. Alex answered the door. 

"Hey, Mana?"

"Alex, you forgot something in my car."

"Really? I had my phone and purse. What was it?"

"Your girlfriend."

"Huh?'

Tobin slide to her left, into Alex's view. 

"What? I'm not good enough to remember?"

"TOBIN!"

Alex tackled Tobin and Mana watched in laughter. The Hawaiian had took her phone out and started to record the reunion. 

"You we're suppose to be late to the camp?"

Alex barely got her sentence out, because she was full of shock.

"I had US Soccer tell you that. They were in on this."

"You planned this?"

"Yes, I did. I planned to sit an extra six hours in a plane to see you."

"You're lucky I'm a sap. You're so bad with words."

Alex kissed Tobin and Mana took another picture. When the kiss got a little too long, the Hawaiian spoke up. 

"Hey guys. Totally happy about this reunion, but you're making me miss my girlfriend. So I'll be leaving. Don't do anything stupid."

"Thanks Mana. See ya!"

Alex pulled Tobin into the apartment and closed the door. Both women were thankful that Allie was gone for the weekend.


	10. "It's about time, Judas." (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin and Alex face timing while watching the Canada game and sharing there frustrations

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?!"

"THEY LET HER SCORE!?!"

Tobin's voice echoed throughout her apartment in Paris. Alex's voice echoed throughout her Portland apartment. The two women were face timing for the game. Alex had the game on her TV and Tobin saw the game through the video chat. It was the 35th minute and Canada just scored. Alex came into Tobin's view and the two started to argue. 

"What did they just let happen?"

"I was the midfield's fault."

Tobin gasped and looked at Alex with a glare.

"Don't talk about my position like that! And it was the defense's fault. They let the ball come through."

"The midfield didn't come back. Our midfield is weak tonight."

"They're not the only positions that are weak."

"What're you trying to say Tobin?"

"The forwards aren't doing anything. It's the forwards fault we're losing."

Both women went silent when they heard Lindsey speak up. The blonde forward was watching the game too, but on her laptop with headphones. The couple was screaming so loud that they disturbed her. Lindsey sat right next to Tobin and started to explain herself. 

"It's the whole team's fault. Nobody has their best performance. Canada is all over them and the US can't keep up. They need to regroup at halftime. Maybe have Christie and Christen come in. Christie will bring some more experience to the back line. And putting Christen in for Abby will have two speedy and skillful forwards up top."

Tobin and Alex sat quietly after Lindsey finished. The game went into halftime and Lindsey went out to get some dinner for her and Tobin. Alex finally looked up at Tobin.

"She's right you know?"

"I know."

 

Tobin and Alex both gasped later in the game. It was the 68th minute, and Christen was subbing in for Abby. Alex rolled her eyes and laughed at Tobin.

"I hate when she's right."

Tobin nodded and continued. 

"She didn't even play college soccer and she knows the game better than us sometimes."

The clock kept ticking and Tobin and Alex sat nervously. 

"They need to score soon."

"This is getting ridiculous. They can't lose to Canada."

"We'll be the laughing stock of the world for the next three months."

Tobin sighed as the clock kept ticking. 75, 76, 77. But both sat up in their seats after the US won the ball. Becky had carried the ball about ten feet before passing the ball out wide to Crystal. Crystal wasted no time and crossed the ball in. The ball was headed by a Canadian defender and trickled wide to the far post, where no one was. Tobin and Alex both looked away from the TV in defeat. 

_**oh it's touched on. A challenge here... SYDNEY LEROUX HAS PUNCTURED THE DREAMS OF CANADA. Continues to do what she's been doing all season long for the U.S.** _

Alex and Tobin both looked up and Sydney filled the screen. Ali Krieger and Lauren Holiday were with her in matter of seconds.

"She did it! I knew she was going to score!" Alex screamed out

"It's about time, Judas."

"Tobin, that's rude."

"Oh calm down, Alex."

Both women looked at the screen and Alex's facial expression went blank. Tobin questioned her girlfriend.

"What's wrong Alex?"

"Why is Allie wearing 17? That's your number. Only your number. You're my seventeen."

Tobin rolled her eyes and smiled at Alex. 

"Relax, Alex. She actually called me three times and asked if it was okay. I let her. It's no big deal. I'll be back wearing 17 in June and you'll be wearing 13." 

Alex smiled at Tobin. 

"How do you always know what to say?"

"Because I'm awesome." 

"Jerk."


	11. Keeper (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROPMT: Tobin babysitting her kids and A-Rods son and Lauren's kids when she sits out from practice (out of shape from birth) and Alex sees how lucky she is with Tobin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to add two more kids (Madden and Kaylee) so yay, more rugrats.

Small screams of joy came from the sidelines of practice. The USWNT was playing Germany in three days and the team had a grueling practice today. Jill was going over play after play and the team was tired of it. The small screams from the USWNT's kids gave Jill an excuse to give a water break. Lauren, Amy and Alex all went over to the bench. They all sat down and started to watch the scene unfold across the field. 

Across the field, Tobin was sitting with the USWNT's kids. She was watching them after the nanny who usually watched them had to cancel. Tobin was with the team, but could not play due to recently giving birth. She had a different practice schedule and volunteered to watch the kids. The midfielder was chasing Ryan Shilling with Madison Holiday behind her. Madden was kicking a soccer ball with Kaylee. Alex and Tobin's twins, Noah and Haley, were playing tag with Lauren's oldest, Mason. And the youngest of the group, two month old Luke, was sleeping in a stroller. 

By the time Tobin had caught Ryan, Jill wanted to continue with the practice. The kids were all over the field and Tobin had to get them all back to the bench near the stroller. Desperate, Tobin screamed out the only thing she could think of. 

"Luke and I are getting ice cream, who wants to come?"

Immediately all of the kids turned their heads and stopped what they were doing. They all ran over to Tobin and Tobin look at the team moms with an apologetic look. as Tobin was ready to walk into town to get ice cream, Pinoe ran over. 

"Wait for meeee Toby! I want ice cream too!"

Sydney Leroux ran up behind her and jumped onto Pinoe's back. 

"Don't forget us, Tobin!"

Tobin rolled her eyes and Jill screamed out to Megan and Sydney. 

"If you two go and get ice cream, the team will have to run the beep test."

Megan and Sydney's eyes went wide and they ran back to the team in their huddle. Tobin gathered all of the kids and had them hold hands while they walked out of the stadium. Madden was oldest of the kids, and he held Madison and Mason's hands. Noah and Haley were holding onto Luke's stroller and Kaylee was holding one of Tobin's hands. Tobin and the kids went out of view. Lauren, Alex, and Amy were getting bored of Jill's talking, so they started to talk in the back of the group. 

"Al, you're so lucky you have Tobin. If that was Adam, the kids would of never came over, even with the ice cream bribe. They all love her."

"Madison and Mason come home talking about Aunt Tobin and her babysitting all the time. Jrue and I can't get them to shut up."

Alex started to laugh and Jill scorned the forward. Alex immediately went back to talking with Lauren and Amy though. 

"The twins love having playdates with your kids. They always talk about Mason, Ryan, and Madison."

Jill dismissed the team to a drill and the team went through three rounds before Tobin showed back up. Mason, Ryan, and Noah ran through the stadium entrance and onto the field. They immediately ran back to the spot they were at before and started to kick a soccer ball to each other. Madison and Haley were still eating their ice cream when they walked in. The two girls walked to the bench and continued to eat and talk. Madden walked in holding Kaylee's hand. The three year old girl soon let go and went with the other two girls. Madden started to read a book he got from his bag he brought to the stadium. Tobin walked in last, holding a crying Luke. She pushed the stroller to the side and started to bounce Luke. Seconds later he calmed down and started to sleep in her arms. 

Lauren and Amy smirked at Alex. 

"As we said earlier.."

"You're so lucky you have Tobin. She's a keeper."

Alex smiled and watched her wife. Tobin was smiling at Luke and kissed the baby's head. Alex turned back to her teammates. 

"Yeah, I am."

 

An hour later the practice was over. Lauren and Amy walked over to their kids. The seven older kids and Tobin were playing duck duck goose when they came over.

"Mason, Madison, it's time to go."

The Holiday kids groaned and looked at their mother.

"But we're having fun, mommy! We don't want to leave!"

"We want to stay with Aunt Tobin!"

Lauren rolled her eyes and glared at the youngest New Kid.

"Tobin. Fix this."

Tobin laughed and kneeled near the Holiday kids. 

"Mase, Maddie, we need to go home. We all do. I can see you guys tomorrow. We'll have more fun tomorrow. I promise."

The Holiday kids nodded their heads. They ran back to Lauren. Tobin got up and gave Lauren their drawstring backs they brought. 

"Thanks Tobin."

"Anytime, Cheney."

Lauren walked away with her kids and it was Amy's turn.

"Okay Ryan. We have to go."

"But I don't want to."

"We have to bud. Even Aunt Tobin is leaving."

Ryan turned towards his aunt to confirm. Tobin nodded and Ryan turned back towards Amy. 

"Okay. We can go."

Amy then walked off with Ryan. Stephanie had grabbed Kaylee and thanked Tobin. The little girl waved to the midfielder as Stephanie carried her away. Madden had gone with Jill. Alex walked over to Tobin. The midfielder smiled and questioned Alex's look. 

"What?"

"Nothing. Just another day filled with reasons why I love you."

"What did I do?"

"They way you watched the kids. Everyone had a compliment for you."

Tobin smiled and Alex closed the space between them. The two kissed for a couple seconds before they heard their twins saying 'ew'. Alex smiled into the kiss and pulled away. 

"Are Mommy and Momma disgusting?"

Both twins nodded and Alex grabbed the kids' bags. Tobin pushed Luke's stroller and the twins followed behind their moms. The Morgan-Heaths were the last to leave the stadium and get onto the team bus. As Tobin climbed on last, holding Luke, the team started to fill in with their comments.

"C'mon Momma Heath. We have to go"

"Way to give the kids sugar before nap time, genius."

"Hey, she did a great job of watching the kids."

"We love staying with Aunt Tobin!"

"I can't believe she got ice cream without me."

The team laughed at Sydney's comment as Tobin made her way next to Alex. The twins sat in front of them and Luke was in Tobin's lap. Alex kissed Tobin again and whispered to her wife:

"I think I found a keeper."


	12. Come At Me Bro (Sydney Leroux-Hope Solo friendship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Can you do a fic about Syd's last tweet of her and hope?
> 
> Tweets:
> 
> @sydneyleroux: So glad @hopesolo is on my team or else we'd get in a fight. #ComeAtMeBro
> 
> @hopesolo: “@sydneyleroux: So glad @hopesolo is on my team or else we'd get in a fight. #ComeAtMeBro”stylishly making enemies! It's my new pk strategy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever.

Sydney and Hope's laughter filled up their hotel room. They had just gotten back from their 2-0 win against Sky Blue at Yurcak Field. Sydney had thrown her stuff to the side and grabbed a beer from the bag she carried in. 

"Nothing like a pit stop after a great win."

Hope laughed at her teammate. 

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

The goalkeeper took the beer Sydney was offering her. Hope sat on her bed and watched as the forward did the same. 

"Can we talk about your PK save though?"

"Syd, the ball wasn't hit that hard."

"Uh, yes it was. It was also raining. You had a great save Hope."

"Okay, it's whatever. But did you see the look on Sophie's face?"

"She looked upset and ready to kill."

"I think I just made a new enemy."

"Did it stylishly too."

Hope laughed as Sydney grabbed them another beer. The forward noticed the goalkeeper tense up and her face went sour.

"Hope, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just in a dilemma with Kelley."

"Aw. Is Hope having some teenage-ish relationship problems?"

"Kelley and Sophie are getting pretty close. Maybe a little too close. She ditched me today to hang out with Sophie. She sees Sophie every day. I barely see her. I just want to see my girlfriend."

Sydney laughed and Hope frowned at the forward. 

"Hope, they're just friends. Kelley would never cheat on you."

Hope smirked and nodded.

"I know. She just deserves better than me."

"Stop with the pity, Solo. Or else you will be my new enemy."

"Okay, Judas. Whatever suits you."

Hope and Sydney laughed as Kim Little knocked on the door and entered the room. 

"Hey guys, Laura wanted to me to inform you guys that our flight was booked earlier. We're leaving at 5 instead of 9."

Hope groaned and Sydney nodded. Kim left the room as Sydney disposed of their bottles. Both women went to their respected beds. 

"Great game Solo. Hope we can keep this up the rest of the year."

"Thanks Leroux. We'll go far this year."

Sydney went on her phone as Hope pulled the covers over her head. Hope saw the notification on her phone. 

**@sydneyleroux: So glad @hopesolo is on my team or else we'd get in a fight. #ComeAtMeBro**


	13. There For You (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: a tragedy occurs in Tobin's family and Alex is there to comfort through the way (or switched roles I don't really care)
> 
>  
> 
> It happens in Tobin's family and Alex comforts Tobin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST. 
> 
> *no one dies*  
> *drunk driving mentioned*  
> *hospital mentioned and being in one*

Alex couldn't figure out why she heard crying at five in the morning. She thought it was her daughter, Hayden, who was just over one year, but the baby girl was sleeping soundly in her crib. So Alex trudged over to her son's room, her next guess of the source of the crying. But, three year old Noah was fast asleep too. Alex was puzzled as she went back to her master bedroom. She realized her wife wasn't by her side after she had gotten back into bed. The forward sat up and walked into their living room. Tobin was nowhere to be found. Alex heard the cries getting louder as she walked to the front of their house. She found the midfielder sitting like a ball, hugging her knees, outside on the front porch in the swing. Alex sat next to her wife and Tobin fell into Alex and her sobs continued.

"Hey, Tobs, what's wrong?" 

Alex's question only made Tobin cry more. The forward got worried because she had never seen Tobin break down like this. The midfielder started to act calm again as Alex was rubbing her back. Tobin looked up at Alex. 

"It's Jeff." 

"Your brother?" 

Tobin nodded.

"He was coming home from college. He was driving back to my parent's house. He was... He..."

Tobin froze as Alex was listening to her.

"What Tobin? You can't freeze up like that. Tobin! What's wrong babe?" 

"Jeff was hit by a drunk driver. He's in the hospital." 

Tobin finished and fell back into Alex. The forward's face fell and she hugged Tobin. 

"Babe, I'm so sorry. We'll find a flight. We can fly out."

"Really?" 

"Yes. We can go out alone. We can have my parents watch the kids." 

"Alex we don't have to-"

"Tobin, we need to go see your brother, okay? You're the only one who's strong enough to keep him optimistic. We can't our kids to see their only uncle like that. It's okay." 

Alex saw a hint of a smile on Tobin.

"You'd really do that for me?" 

"Any day and everyday." 

Eight hours later, Tobin and Alex arrived New Jersey. Their kids were with Alex's parents, who had rushed to get to their daughters place in LA. The six hour flight had taken forever and Tobin was dying from anxiety. The couple had rushed off the plane and had grabbed the one carry bag they brought on the flight. They bag was filled with shirts, shorts, and shoes that they had thrown together at the last minute. Perry was waiting for Tobin and the two Heath sisters greeted each other with a warm hug. 

"How's he doing, Per?"

"He was unconscious for a while. But he woke up as soon as mom told him you were coming with Alex."

A smiled appeared on Tobin's face and the midfielder turned towards her wife. Alex smiled back and the three women were off to the hospital. Fifteen minutes later, the three women arrived. Perry guided the Morgan-Heath's throughout some confusing hallways before they ended up at Jeff's room. Cindy and Jeff were waiting outside the room and greeted their daughter before she ran into the room. Alex stayed in the doorway, wanting Tobin to have some time alone with her brother. Cindy had joined Alex. 

"Even though Perry is her favorite sister, nothing can break the connection she has with Jeff. It's amazing how well they connect."

Alex just nodded as she watched Tobin talk with Jeff. Cindy saw the forward's stare and tried to make another conversation. 

"Alex, we're so lucky Tobin has you. Not many people would drop everything, leave their kids, and book a quick flight just so their wife could see her brother."

Alex looked at Cindy and quietly thanked her. 

"Thank you, Cindy. It was really nothing. I'll always be there for Tobin. This is what she needed and I just made it happen. She would do the same for me if it was Jen or Jeri." 

Cindy nodded and both women listened in on Tobin and Jeff. 

Tobin was sitting in a space on the bed next to her brother. She was looking down at her brother.

"Why is it always you, Jeff? You always have to scare us. Scare me."

"Let's not make this about you, jerk. You have enough spotlight on yourself." 

"Jeff! C'mon, I'm not doing that. I came from California to see you!" 

"You also came with your wife who dropped everything just to make you happy."

"I know, and I owe Alex big time. But I didn't know how hurt you were." 

"I'm fine Tobs. Just a bunch of bumps and bruises. The doctor said I got lucky. Maybe it's because I have an awesome sister and sister-in-law who left everything to get here. Honestly Tobs, you and Alex are the reason I'm still alive. Something clicked when I heard that you two were coming. The doctor said it was a miracle how fast I started to recover."

Tobin went wide eyed and stared at her brother.

"Really. I'm fine, dork. Just some soreness now because everything's kicking in. Now go thank your wife you jerk." 

Tobin laughed at her brother with tears forming in her eyes. She hugged him and thanked God he was okay. The midfielder then got up and made her way to her wife. Alex was shocked Tobin was coming near her and Cindy backed away from Alex. Tobin hugged her wife and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you so much Alex. This meant the world to me. You're the best. I literally have no words to describe how tolerant you were to drop everything and let me come here. I owe you big time." 

Tobin kissed Alex and the forward blushed.

"Yeaaah." 

Tobin laughed and kissed her wife again. Jeff gave a little holler from his bed and Tobin yelled at her younger brother. Perry rolled her eyes and the Heath parents laughed at their three younger children and Alex.


	14. Celebration Time (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: while at a uswnt game, Tobin/Alex is in stands or on sideline BC they're pregnant & goes into labor and other person doesn't notice until commotion starts and game is paused and then starts panicking and a teammate calms then down

Tobin couldn't believe it. PPL Park in Chester, PA was filled to the max. In fact, it was overfilled. The Philadelphia Union's home field was hosting the game of Tobin's 200th cap. Tobin just stared at the stadium from outside the bus. There was a huge banner under the Park's name outside. 

_**Come help us welcome USWNT midfielder Tobin Heath as she plays in her 200th cap** _

Tobin's adrenaline calmed as she felt those warm, familiar arms around her. The midfielder's mood changed from nervous to excited in an instant. Tobin turned around and made eye contact with her wife.

"Hey babe. I'm surprised you showed up. You're about to pop!"

Alex Morgan, who was nine months pregnant, playfully shoved her wife.

"Watch it or I'll tell Jill to not play you and have your hometown disappointed."

"Technically my hometown would be in North Jersey but I'll give it to you since South Jersey is across the water."

Alex smiled and kissed her wife. The kiss was interrupted when the couple had heard drums banging. Tobin's eyes went wide and the midfielder's mouth dropped.

"They brought the Son's of Ben!?!" 

"Tobin, relax. Everyone knows the Son's of Ben are the best fans in the MLS. They're only here to celebrate with you."

Tobin was still wide eyed as Perry had ran up to the couple. 

"Hey, Alex. The stadium will let us in extra early because of the baby. We need you to come over now because my mom wants to get into the stadium before the crowd comes."

The forward nodded and turned to hug her wife. She placed a kiss on Tobin's cheek and smiled.

"You'll do great babe. Now go with the team. You can't go missing today."

With that, Alex walked off with Perry and Tobin ran into the stadium.

 

Tobin was panicking in the tunnel. The USWNT was just about to walk out and nervous was an understatement to Tobin. Not only were the Son's of Ben there, but the Philadelphia Union were packed into the overflowing stadium as well. They were sitting in their own section, thrilled to watch the game. Tobin felt a hand on her shoulder and an ocean of freckled bombarded the midfield's sight.

"Kel, I'm so nervous."

"Tobin, everything will be fine. You've been waiting for this your whole life."  
  


Tobin nodded and an event staff woman motioned for Tobin to start walking out. Kelley ran back into her spot in line and Tobin turned around. Ashlyn Harris smiled brightly at Tobin. Hope had retired a whole ago as well as Barnie. Jill couldn't make it to the game so Ashlyn got the job. The keeper nodded at Tobin and the midfielder led the teams out of the tunnel. The crowd in PPL Park boomed and none of the players could believe how much support Tobin was getting. The teams lined up before the center circle and Tobin caught sight of Alex in the stands. She was with Perry, Katie, and Jeff. Tobin's parents were at field level and were walking towards the midfielder. The stadium surprisingly went quiet as the announcer came on.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, we would like to take this time to honor midfielder Tobin Heath as she plays in her 200th Cap today. She will be your Captain for today as well._

Tobin had gotten a picture with her parents. By this time, Tobin had calmed down because the attention wasn't on her anymore. The midfielder had zoned out while "Oh Canada" started to play. She had sung along with her teammates as "The Star Spangled Banner" played. Before she knew it, the whistle to start the game was blowing. 

The first half was a little rough. The game was currently tied 1-1, with goals by Sydney and Tanc. The crowd was wired up because of the physicality of the game. The USWNT was on the field and ready to start the second half. 

It was the eighty sixth minute when things started to get a little strange. Canada was oddly fatigued and they weren't playing to their max. That was when Tobin had gotten the ball. She easily weaved through the Canadian defense and had a one on one with McLeod. The midfielder performed a scissor and then a step-over. The goalkeeper lost her balance and as she was falling, Tobin push the ball through her legs. The ball hit the back of the net and the Philadelphian crowd went wild. Kelley had sprinted toward her best friend and started the dog pile of top of her. As the team got up from their goal celebration, there was a bloodcurdling scream in the crowd. Tobin looked around the stadium and panicked when she saw a big group forming around Alex's section. The midfielder sprinted toward the railing but the crowd was too big to see through. Two security guards had gone through the chaos and Kelley had pulled Tobin away from the railing. The midfielder tried to break free from Kelley. 

"Kelley! Are you crazy!?! I need to see Alex."

"Tobin, relax. It's probably not her. Alex knows when something is wrong and she was fine at halftime."

The midfielder still squirmed in the defender's grip. Lauren came over to the midfielder after talking with Jill. 

"Hey, Tobin. Look at me."

The midfielder calmed down and made eye contact with her best friend. Lauren continued.

"Jill just got off the phone with Perry. Alex is okay. Her water broke and it scared a little kid. She's fine. Nothing is bothering her. Her contractions aren't that bad. Dawn can take you to the hospital but we have to wait until after the game."

Surprisingly, Tobin nodded and the teams returned to their positions. The sideline referee put 4 minutes on the clock. They were the longest four minutes of Tobin's life. When the final whistle finally blew, the stadium went wild again. Tobin immediately ran through the tunnel with Dawn behind her. The midfielder left the team to celebrate her milestone without her. It took the two women forty five minutes to get to the hospital Alex was at. By this time, Tobin was about to die from anxiety. Dawn had pulled up to the door and let Tobin get out. The midfielder had ran to the the third floor, or the maternity level. She ran to the main desk there and frantically talked to the lady behind the desk.

"My wife's water broke. Can you tell me what room Alex Morgan-Heath is in?"

"She's in room 200 dear. Congratulations by the way!"

Tobin thanked the nurse and made her way down the hall. She ran into the room and Alex was casually laying on the bed.

"Oh, hey babe."

Tobin's jaw dropped and Alex laughed at her wife.

"I'm not fully dilated yet."

A doctor walked through the door and looked up at Tobin. 

"You must be Tobin. Well Tobin, I'm here to see if Alex is ready to push."

Tobin looked away as the doctor got closer to Alex.

"Well Alex, the baby is ready to come out."

Alex smiled and Tobin made her way next to Alex. Everything happened so fast to Tobin. Before she knew it, she heard little screams. The midfielder looked down. 

"It's a girl!" 

Tobin smiled and Alex let out a sigh of relief. 

 

Two hours later, Tobin and Alex were sitting with their new daughter when the doctor came back in.

"I'm sorry, but there about twenty women in the lobby asking to see you two?"

Tobin and Alex both laughed and the doctor stood there confused.

"They're our teammates. You can let them come back."

The doctor disappeared. The quietness of the hallway soon left and Tobin and Alex heard countless voices fill the hallways. Kelley was the first to enter the room. 

"ALOHA MAMAS."

The team filled into the room and soon the huge room seemed small. Kelley stood next to Tobin and quieted the team.

"Now that everyone can hear, tell us the big news! Do we have a niece or a nephew."

Alex laughed and smiled at the baby. 

"You have a new niece."

The team cheered and Sydney quieted them down with her statement.

"What's the little troublemaker's name?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and added on.

"You should name her Sydney, after the biggest troublemaker of them all."

The team laughed and Tobin finally said her name.

"Her name is Harper Elizabeth."

The team awed at the name and this time Pinoe spoke up.

"How do we know you just didn't steal the youngest Beckham and change her middle name?"

Sydney rolled her eyes.

"I don't know Megan, probably because Harper Beckham is now five?"

Megan gave Sydney a stink face as the team passed around Harper.

Tobin turned towards her wife and kissed the top of her head.

"Lets hope she doesn't grow up like and of these idiots."

"I'd think I would die."

Tobin and Alex laughed as they watched the team meet their daughter.


	15. It's Time (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin is at a PlayMaker thing when Alex goes into labor and Tobin has to hurry to not miss the birth of her first kid.

Tobin couldn't help the smile forming across her face. She loved working with these people. She was at a photo shoot for PlayMaker Nutrition and she hasn't stopped laughing since she walked through the front door. The midfielder was hesitant about coming to the photo shoot because she would be six hours away from her nine month pregnant wife. But as soon as she saw that the camera crew was the same from her last shoot, she relaxed a bit. She was in the middle of listening to the photographer tell a joke when she was interrupted by the assistant. 

"Mrs. Morgan-Heath, your phone hasn't stopped ringing for the past ten minutes. It's your wife." 

Tobin's eyes went wide and her phone started to ring yet again. She grabbed her phone right away and answered it. 

"Alex, babe. What's wrong?" 

But it wasn't Alex on the other line. 

"Tobs, it's Kel. Hope and I were in town and we were coming to visit. Long story short, Alex's water broke. She's freaking out. Please, hurry up and get out of there."

Tobin almost dropped her phone as she looked at her director. 

"Ms. Johnson, my wife's water just broke. Can I please run home?" 

"Tobin, I would love for you to but my boss won't let you leave until your done. I'm so sorry. We only have three more pictures and your quote for today. We'll all work together to get you out of here."

Tobin rushed back to her spot as the crew got to their position. Oddly, the midfielder was the calmest one there, even though she shouldn't of been. The shoot took another half hour and Tobin thanked her director and ran out. She started her car and made her way to the highway. She called Kelley. 

"Tobs! Where are you!?!"

"Kel, I just left."

"You just left!?! Tobs you're in Pasadena!"

"I'm aware of that Kelley..."

"It's gonna take you 6 and a half hours to get back home to San Francisco."

"Thank you Captain Obvious. I'm trying to get home as fast as I can."

"Just hurry." 

Three hours passed before Tobin actually started to freak out. She had hit traffic and to make it worse, Alex called her. 

"Babe. I'm scared. Where are you?" 

Tobin's heart broke hearing Alex so frightened. The midfielder tried to comfort her wife but it wasn't working. 

"Babe, I'm coming as fast as I can. I'll be there soon. I promise. I won't miss it."

Tobin hung up the phone and groaned at the cars in front of her for not moving. So Tobin pulled over into the shoulder and drove her way to the nearest exit. She took the streets until she drove past the accident that was causing the back up. The midfielder got back on the high way and tried to make up for the time she lost. 

Tobin was half an hour away when she got a phone call that almost killed her inside. Kelley had called because Alex couldn't. 

"Tobin, the doctors say Alex's labor has gone on long enough. They're only waiting twenty more minutes before they take her into preparation for a c-section. She's scared out of her mind."

Tobin dropped the phone and picked up her speed. She made the half hour left in ten minutes and ran into the hospital. Kelley had texted her Alex's room and the midfielder ran into the room. Kelley was sitting next to Alex and Hope was on the other side. The women rejoiced when Tobin came into the room and soon left the couple alone. Tobin immediately made her way next to Alex and the forward relaxed into Tobin's hug. The doctor came back into the room to examine Alex's progress. 

"Mrs. Morgan-Heath, it looks like the baby wants to come out now. Are you ready to push?" 

Alex nodded and the doctor called some nurses into the room. Tobin stood next to Alex and before she knew it, the forward started to push. Alex fell back into the bed as the doctor pulled the baby out. 

"It's a girl!"

Tobin started to cry and turned towards Alex. The forward was smiling and crying tears of joy. The baby was cleaned and given to Tobin. The midfielder crouched down next to Alex and showed the forward their baby. The forward smiled and rubbed the baby's head.

"She's got your eyes, Tobs."

"Bummer. I wanted her to have yours." 

The forward smiled at Tobin and the doctor came in with some paperwork, followed by Kelley and Hope.

"So, you gonna introduce us to the new rugrat?" 

"Kelley, that's rude."

"Sorry, are you gonna introduce us to the new baby?" 

"Better." 

Alex and Tobin laughed as Tobin handed the baby to Kelley. 

"It's a girl."

Hope and Kelley cooed at the new baby and Hope looked up.

"What's her name?" 

"Ellie Marie Morgan-Heath" 

"Cute."

The goalkeeper sneered and Kelley rolled her eyes. 

"Now you're being rude." 

Alex laughed and looked at her two friends. 

"It's a wonder how you two are still together."

Hope mockingly laughed at Alex and Kelley stuck out her tongue. Tobin tried to hold in her laughter but did it poorly. The hospital room was filled with laughter the rest of the night.


	16. I Need You (LeMew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: can you please do a fic where kristie gets sick and sydney takes care of her

"Hey Kristie? Are you ready yet? C'mon girl, we need to go to the mall!"

Sydney Leroux barged through the door to her shared apartment with Kristie. Sydney was getting back from the bank and had two coffees in her hand. Kristie was still sleeping when Sydney left, and the forward didn't want to wake her. Sydney put her coffee down on the table and made her way to Kristie's room. The older Mewis sister was coughing in her bed and her face was pale white.

"Woah. Kristie.. you don't look so good."

Sydney put Kristie's coffee down on the desk next to the door and walked up to her best friend. Kristie frowned at Sydney.

"Of course I don't look good, I'm sick."

"That stinks Kris."

Sydney shrugged and turned to walk out the door. Kristie screamed for the froward and Sydney came back confused.

"What Kristie?"

"Can you take care of me Syd? Please?"

Sydney stared at Kristie. The midfielder was sweating profusely. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun and her face was getting even paler. The midfielder was constantly clearing her throat and Sydney felt pity for her friend.

"I'm not good at taking care of people. I could barely take care of myself."

"I need you Syd."

Kristie pleaded with the forward and Sydney rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Yeah. I can take care of you instead of going shopping. I'm gonna make you some tea with honey."

"Thanks Syd."

Kristie smiled and the forward hurried out of the room.

 

Kristie woke up on the couch a couple hours later. She never remembered leaving her bed. The last thing she remembered was drinking the tea Sydney made her. The midfielder sat up and did it with ease. She was feeling much better. Once she sat up, Kristie saw Sydney asleep at the kitchen table. The forward had six different medicines near her and had a bowl of soup across the table from her. Kristie then remembered what happened.

_"Kristie, I'm back!"_

_The midfielder tried to sit up in bed but failed to do so. Sydney put the tea down and went over to help her_ _girlfriend. Kristie watched as Sydney helped her sit up. Sydney then went over and got the tea to hand to Kristie. Kritstie closed her eyes and smiled at the warmth of the tea. Sydney watched as Kristie took sip by sip._

_"This is really good."_

_Sydney blushed and looked down at her girlfriend._

_"Thanks."_

_Kristie finished up her tea and stared at the forward. She had two pills in her hand._

_"No."_

_Sydney rolled her eyes._

_"C'mon Kristie. They'll make you feel better."_

_"Nope. I don't do pills. You know that."_

_The two women had a stare-down before Sydney climbed on top of Kristie. The forward struggled getting the midfielder to open her mouth. It wasn't until Sydney had a brilliant idea. The forward stopped the struggle and started to kiss the sick midfielder. Kristie calmed down and relaxed into Sydney's touch. It was when Sydney pulls away when Kristie opened her mouth to pout. The forward shoved the pills in her mouth and handed the midfielder some water. Kristie glared at Sydney._

_"I hate you."_

_"I love you too."_

_"Can we watch a movie now?"_

_Sydney laughed because watching a movie was always her thing to do on a sick day. She nodded her head and went over to the edge of the bed and gave Kristie a piggy-back ride to the living room couch. They sat together and watched White Chicks. Sydney then went to make Kristie some soup when the midfielder fell asleep on the couch. She ended up falling asleep too._

Kristie laughed at the memory and went over and kissed Sydney awake. The forward woke up startled but relaxed when she saw Kristie. The midfielder sat on Sydney's lap. 

"You're the best girlfriend ever."

Kristie smiled and kissed Sydney again. Sydney laughed and looked up at Kristie.

"Eh, only to all of the pretty girls."

Kristie gasped and playfully shoved the forward.

"Jerk."

"Yeah but I'm your jerk."

 


	17. Tallie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Kelley's POV on Tallie

She thought it was a one time thing. How could she be so naïve? She knew it was coming, she just had hoped that it didn't happen so fast. Maybe she was oblivious because of her injury, or maybe she just didn't want to believe it then. That's what it was. She was in denial. Her best friends weren't being taken away from her. It's all just a dream. Or so she wishes.

Kelley just stood in the corner and watched Alex's celebration for Jermaine Jones' tying goal. The bar was definitely hectic but all Kelley could focus on was Alex, Tobin, and Allie. Alex was hugging Tobin and Allie was on the other side. Kelley pouted as she watched Allie sit in the defender's seat. She had gotten up to get a napkin because she spilled her drink and by the time she got back, the alcohol was cleaned up and Allie was sitting in the seat. That pushed the defender to sit in the back of the bar by Morgan Brian. 

The twenty-one-year old midfielder looked up from her phone after she finished sending out a tweet. She was ecstatic at how loud the team was cheering, everyone except the defender next to her. The young midfielder turned to her side and nudged Kelley.

"Hey Kel, are you okay?"

"Uh yeah. I'm fine."

"Kelley, I may be young but I'm not dumb. I have an older sister. I know when someone is lying to me."

Kelley just looked at Moe with depression and looked back over at Allie, Alex, and Tobin. Moe looked in the direction Kelley was staring, and then looked back at Kelley with a knowing glance.

"It's not forever. Plus, everyone knows the real Three Amigas are you, Alex, and Tobin."

Kelley smiled and pulled Morgan in for a little side hug. The midfielder just smiled back and hugged the defender back. By the time the two looked up, the US had scored again.

 

\- -

 

She thought Morgan would be right. She hoped that Morgan would be right. She prayed that Morgan would be right. But it looks like Kelley's problem wasn't a big one to God. Maybe it's what He intended to happen. But she wishes it wasn't. 

The defender was sitting alone at breakfast. Again. She watched as Tobin, Alex, and Allie laughed and continued to swap phones to show each other something. Kelley just doesn't get it. They're roommates in Portland, why do they have to be inseparable in camp. The defender started to stab her waffles with her fork as she felt someone's presence next to her.

"Well I'm glad I'm not those waffles."

The defender looked up and saw a sleep deprived Morgan Brian.

"Moe, you look terrible. What's wrong?"

"Tobin and Allie are roommates. My roommate it Alex. Let's just say Alex isn't afraid to pull an all nighter and party with them while I'm in the room."

Kelley gasped at Morgan and then glared at the Three Amigas. Moe sensed the jealousy and turned Kelley around to face her.

"Maybe you should talk to them."

Kelley shook her head. She looked back at Morgan.

"They haven't talked to me since Alex got engaged, you know?"

Morgan's jaw dropped and the midfielder gave Kelley a look to continue.

"I texted her congrats and tried to call her. But Allie picked up the phone. The three of them were out celebrating with Servando. They went to a bar. The last thing I heard before the call ended was a drunk Allie. She said: 'they never loved you anyway' and disconnected the call."

"That's terrible."

"I tried to call Alex the next day but she never answered her. I tried to confront her but Allie was always there to stop me from seeing her. I just figured Allie blocked my number on her phone. And I have no idea with Tobin."

Morgan just nodded Kelley continued.

"Ever since Allie started getting called up, she's been pushing Alex and Tobin further and further away from me."

Morgan nodded again and the two women just stared at their plates.

"You can confront them now you know?"

Morgan and Kelley both jumped at the different but familiar voice that answered their problem. Hope Solo was sitting two seats away from Moe. The goalkeeper continued.

"Just get Moe to ask to be alone with them. You be in the room beforehand. If Allie doesn't shoo away, I'll step in."

Kelley and Moe stared at each other before staring back at Hope. The three of them smirked at each other and Kelley got up to go to Moe's room. The young midfielder got up from the table and made her way to the table with the Three Amigas. The three women stopped and stared at Moe when she walked up.

"Uh.. Alex, Tobin, can I talk to you guys real quick?"

"What for?"    Alex asked

"I just need a tip for something and you two are the perfect ones to ask."

"I can help too."     Allie spoke up

"No, I need just Alex and Tobin."

The forward and tannest midfielder nodded and stood up. The started to follow Moe out of the room when Allie got up to follow. Hope was there to stop her instantly.

"If I heard that correctly, she only wanted Alex and Tobin. I suggest you sit back down before I made a huge scene Allie. Stop trying to squeeze your way into everything Alex and Tobin do."

Hope then guided the rookie midfielder back to her seat.

 

\- -

 

Alex and Tobin stood next to each other walking down the hall to Moe's room. Morgan was behind them and the two older players ignored the young midfielder's presence until they stopped and turned around.

"Uh Moe, what room are you?"

"I'm actually right here, Alex." 

The two older players waited for the door to open and then quickly walked in. They just stood still until Moe walked in after closing the door.

"What is Kelley doing here?"

Morgan came out from behind the two friends and stood with her arms crossed. 

"She's here because I'm tired of her seeing so upset over you two."

"What did we do?"  Tobin asked

"When I first came onto the team, I was told of the two trios that were inseparable: the New Kids and Alex, Tobin, and Kelley. Since Kelley has come back from her injury, you have been ditching her. Allie even blocked her number on Alex's phone. It's getting ridiculous.'

Alex and Tobin just stared at each other. Alex looked at Kelley.

"Why didn't you talk to us?"

Just as Alex asked the question, Allie burst through the door. Hope was behind her. 

"I'm sorry. I went to the bathroom and she came up."

Kelley became mad and pointed at Allie.

"Because she's been blocking me from talking to you two. She answers your phones constantly and even told me I wasn't good enough for you guys!"

Allie rolled her eyes and spat back at Kelley. 

"I did not."

Kelley pulled out her phone and played a recording of Allie. 

_they never loved you anyway_

Both Tobin and Alex's jaws dropped and they ran over to hug Kelley. 

"We're so sorry Kelley. We didn't know."

"How can we ever repay you?"

Kelley looked at them and smiled.

"Hang out with me more. Don't ignore me anymore."

Kelley looked at Allie and smirked.

"And for Allie to go away."

 

\- -

 

Kelley didn't know how long Allie would stay away during camp because she did live with Tobin and Alex in Portland. It only took two camps for Allie to inch her way back into Tobin and Alex's USWNT life. Kelley wasn't surprised. Her position was slowly getting chipped away and her friends were slowly starting to grow apart from her. But Morgan liked to disagree. Even though Kelley was losing Tobin and Alex, Morgan was becoming closer and closer to Kelley. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rushed and I didn't know how to end it. I'm sorry.


	18. Names, Names, Names (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: naming their baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of just assumed you meant Talex so sorry if it wasn't suppose to be Talex.

Alex groaned as she started to make faces at the piece of paper she had in her hands. The forward was constantly scribbling stuff down and crossing stuff off. Tobin giggle at Alex from across the room. Annoyed, Alex looked up.

"It's not funny, Tobin. Our baby was born an hour ago and we still don't have a name. We can't fill out the paperwork yet." 

Tobin shuffled in her hospital bed and called out to Alex. 

"C'mon Alex. It's not a bid deal." 

Alex's jaw snapped open and she glared at Tobin.

"We're naming a human being that will have this name for the rest of their life. It's a big deal." 

"Okay well what do we have?" 

Alex glared at Tobin and Tobin just patted down at the space next to her on the bed. Alex gave in and sat next to her wife. 

"For just giving birth, you're really peppy." 

"Oh shut up and tell me what we have so far." 

Alex smiled and kissed Tobin on the head before answering her.

"Well we've said no to Jonathan, Samuel, Andrew, and David." 

"Have we said yes to anything?" 

"No." 

This time, Tobin groaned. Alex smiled and one of the nurses walked in. She walked up to the right hand side of Tobin's bed. 

"Okay Mrs. Morgan-Heath, I'm just here to check your blood pressure and such."

Tobin nodded and let the nurse work as she looked back over to Alex. The forward tapped her pen.

"What about Liam?" 

"Uh, no."

Alex let out an annoyed sigh and the nurse looked at Alex and then Tobin. 

"It's tough picking out names. I couldn't figure out a name for my first born either. But after I just looked at him and spent some time together with him and my husband, we decided on a name. Anthony." 

Tobin and Alex looked at each other and back at the nurse. 

"Can we go see our baby?" 

The nurse smiled and grabbed the wheelchair from behind the door. 

"I was hoping you would ask." 

The nurse and Alex helped Tobin into the wheelchair. The closer they got to the nursery, the more anxious both women got. The nurse stopped wheeling Tobin forward when she hit the closest baby bin in the room. The nurse carefully took their son out and placed him in Tobin's arms. Alex kneeled next to Tobin. Both women watched as their son squirmed in Tobin's arms and then cuddled into her. The nurse smiled at the family and tried to make Tobin and Alex feel even more calm. 

"He's very peaceful. He rests easy. He'll be a piece of cake for you two. You seem capable enough for twins."

Tobin and Alex laughed as the nurse walked away. Alex turned towards Tobin. 

"Tobs, what's your favorite Bible story?"

"Noah and his ark, why?" 

As Tobin said Noah, the baby flinched. Tobin looked down and then back up at Alex. The forward slowly answered her wife.

"I read somewhere that Noah's Ark is the most popular story. And because when I was looking up names, I saw that Noah meant rest and peace."

Tobin smiled at Alex and the midfielder caught on. 

"So is it a yes?" 

"Yes." 

Tobin looked down and kissed her son's forehead. 

"Welcome to the world, Noah." 

Alex smiled and then laughed at Tobin.

"We still need a middle name."

"Please, not this all over again."

Alex laughed as Tobin groaned. The forward went online to look up common middle names for boys. The nurse just watched from the viewing window at the new family. 

Hours later, Tobin Heath fans finally got the notification from Alex they were looking for. 

@alexmorgan13: good news, we had a baby boy! Both mother and son are doing great. Welcome to the world Noah James Morgan-Heath!


	19. Where To Go? (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tobin gets traded and she has to break the news to Alex

Tobin just stared at her phone screen. It was funny, honestly. She always told herself that she would never be addicted to her phone. She told herself that she would always put everything before her phone. But not today. No, not today. See, Paul Riley is a nice guy.... but he doesn't always make the best decision. Like last year during the NWSL Playoffs. One wrong move costed the Thorns the championship and they watched Seattle hoist the trophy up high. Today was draft day and Tobin couldn't help but feel that something was going to go wrong. She was watching the live stream for the draft. She was barely listening when she heard her phone's ringtone stop the video. 

It was Paul. 

"Hello?" 

"Tobin, I just wanted to let you know something." 

"Y-yeah?" 

"I made a deal with Sky Blue. If they get Morgan Brian, I told them I'd trade you for Morgan." 

Tobin started to sweat and nervously tapped her fingers.

"Would you do it right away?" 

"No. I'm going to wait a month or two." 

"Okay." 

Tobin heard the line end and she just stared at her phone. Did that really just happen? Will Sky Blue get Morgan? No. They can't. They have the third pick. If Boston doesn't pick Moe up, Houston will. She's safe. Right?

"Hello and welcome to the third annual NWSL College Draft. I'm Cindy Parlow Cone and I'll be your announcer for the night. Well, enough of the waiting. Let's get to it! Boston is on the clock."

Tobin couldn't take her eyes off her phone. Why was Boston taking this long? The whole league knew that they were going to get Moe. 

"With the first pick of the 2015 NWSL College Draft, the Boston Breakers select Samantha Mewis from UCLA." 

Tobin's adrenaline started to test her. She watched as Sam walked up onto the stage and took a picture before exiting. Cindy made her way back to the microphone and Tobin's heart was starting to race. 

"And now the Houston Dash are on the clock." 

Tobin was sweating. Houston has to get Morgan. She's suppose to go first. Why wasn't Moe being picked? Tobin thought her heart stopped as Cindy stepped up to the podium again.

"And with the second pick of the 2015 NWSL College Draft, the Houston Dash select Satara Murray from the University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill."

Tobin's heart dropped. She was pretty sure she was dead. She watched as Cindy walked into the "secret room" where all of the recruiters were. She was barely in the room before walking back to the podium. 

"With the third pick of the 2015 NWSL College Draft, Sky Blue FC select Morgan Brian from the University of Virginia." 

Tobin couldn't believe it. She fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling of her apartment in Portland. Tobin was interrupted from her sulking when Alex burst through the door. 

"Babe! Did you hear!? Moe got selected third. That's awesome!"

Alex was ecstatic and was practically jumping up and down. Tobin looked up and whispered to herself. 

"Why me?" 

\- - 

The next morning was a rough one. Paul confirmed that Tobin was in fact being traded in person and not to tell anyone... except of course, Alex. Tobin couldn't keep that type of news from her fiancé. The two went out to breakfast and Alex knew something was wrong. 

"Tobin, why are we going out? Don't get me wrong, it's nice to go out with you, but I can't help but feel that something is wrong." 

Defeated, Tobin let out a sigh.

"That's because something is wrong."

Alex's face went dull and she stared at her fiancé. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Remember how I said we'll be together forever in Portland?" 

"You're not-" 

"No, I'm not breaking up with you. I'm not dumb."

"You're not re-signing with Paris.... are you?"

"No. Can you just answer the question." 

"Y-y-yeah. I remember." 

"Well it looks like forever ends next month. I'm being traded. To Sky Blue." 

Alex faces went cold and Tobin got up and slid into Alex's side of the booth. Alex started to tear up and the forward barely got out her next sentence. 

"S-Sk-Sky Blue?"

"Yes. Paul told me if Sky Blue drafted Morgan that they were trading me for her. I didn't think Sky Blue would end up with Morgan, but when does Houston and Boston ever do what you want them to do?" 

"You're leaving me." 

"Al-"

"You're going to New Jersey and I'll be alone in Portland."

Tobin didn't know what to say, so she just hugged Alex. The forward fell into Tobin's embrace and Tobin pulled Alex's coffee to their side of the table. 

"You know what this means, right?" 

"I have to beg to be traded?" 

"No. Absolutely not. I forbid that Alexandra. I mean we only have one month until they announce my trade, so it's time to actually live it up in Portland." 

Alex gave Tobin a weak smile and the midfielder caught it.

"No. I need a real smile from you."

Alex smiled and Tobin hugged her fiancé and kissed her on the head.

"Now, today starts day one of our glorious month in Portland. Where to go?"


	20. Not Your Tobin (Talex/Telley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Please do a fanfic about tobin and kelley and alex getting jealous and she tries to get with tobin

Kelley couldn't hold back her laughter from Tobin "connecting the dots" to the freckles on her arm. Tobin's light touch on her arm tickled and Kelley couldn't keep a straight face. They were sitting at the team breakfast table at the USWNT Camp in Miami. 

"Can you two stop being adorable for five seconds?"

Lauren Holiday make a fake gagging face and laughed at her two best friends. Morgan Brian was by the midfielder's side and also commented on the two. 

"Your relationship makes everyone else's look bad." 

The four women laughed and Tobin went back to tracing Kelley's freckles. Across the room, Alex Morgan was sitting at a table with Sydney Leroux. Sydney was on her phone while Alex was angrily watching the couple across the room. Sydney commented on Alex's presence without looking up.

"If you keep looking like that they'll know something's up."

Alex rolled her eyes and gave Sydney a look. The other forward was too busy on her phone to notice. 

"I'm sorry. I don't like to see my ex-girlfriend parading around with my best friend. I hate the new couple. And how could you even tell what I was doing? You're too busy with your phone."

"Because I know what you're like. I didn't have to look. You're forgetting that I'M your best friend."

"I still hate them."

"Hey, don't blame Kelley for swooping in and saving the girl YOU left broken." 

Alex pouted and turned back toward Kelley and Tobin.

"I know, Syd. I just want my Tobin back."

Sydney locked her phone and got up to throw her plate away. Before she walked away she left Alex with one thought.

"She's not your Tobin anymore." 

\- - 

Maybe she shouldn't have taken that many shots. Maybe she should of watched her limit. But the fact that Tobin and Kelley were getting a little too handsy made Alex's rage inside burn. She grabbed shot after shot and did not stop until she forgot why she took the shots in the first place. 

She should of stayed seated. But then again, she was drunk and she did not have the best judgement right now. Her legs were on fire as she made her way to the couple. What was even better for Alex was the fact that Kelley left to go get another drink. The forward smirked as she walked up to her ex-girlfriend. 

"Oh uh hi Alex."

"Hey Babe."

"Alex, you're really drunk right now. And we're not together anymore. Please get off me."

Tobin carefully removed Alex's hands from her hips and placed them by the forward's side. Kelley was making her way back to Tobin and saw the forward. The defender saw the way Tobin desperately looked at her. Kelley stood on the other side of Tobin and hooked her arm with Tobin's. The defender smiled.

"Hey Al. I see you found my girlfriend for me thanks!"

Alex gave Kelley a look and then smirked. She pulled Tobin in and roughly kissed her. Tobin tried to pull away but Alex kept a hand on the back of the midfielders head. Right before Kelley started to intervene, Hope stepped in. Within seconds, Alex was off Tobin and hanging over Hope's right shoulder. Hope took Alex out of the bar carried her back to the hotel without saying a word. The goalkeeper took Alex's keycard out of the forward's back pockets and set the forward down on the closest bed. The goalkeeper knelt down to Alex's eye level. Instead of yelling, Hope calmly said five words. 

"She's not your Tobin anymore."


	21. PMSing (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tobin PMSing and how Alex is making fun of her because you can tell Tobin is PMSing because she's cranky and moody and stuff and at practice Alex has to calm her down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language, and a lot of it.

"Hey Tobs! We have like a half hour until we have to meet for the bus to practice. Hurry up!"

"Gosh Alex. Not everyone can be so perfect like you all the time. Lay off will ya? I'll be done when I'm done!"

Alex giggled even though she know she should be mad. Usually, when it was Tobin's time of the month, it was really hard to tell. Tobin was usually never moody and hid her tampons and pads well. The midfielder never PMSed. Sometimes, Alex wondered if Tobin even gets periods. But after Tobin had given birth to their son, Noah, things changed. Alex wondered if it was because they had a boy. It sounds crazy, but Tobin wasn't like this after the birth of their daughter, Emma. It was Tobin's first time back with the National Team and the midfielder wanted to be kidless for the first time back. It upset her teammates, but four year old Emma and eight month old Noah were staying with Alex's parents. Alex was thankful because she did not want the team to find out how cranky Tobin was. Alex was ready to pull Tobin out of the bathroom when the midfielder resurfaced.

"Are you ready there, Princess?" 

"Shut up Alex." 

Alex laughed and Tobin rolled her eyes and grabbed her wife's hand. They walked out of the room together and met up with Kelley in the lobby. Tobin was silent the whole way to practice. Alex could tell everything was bugging her. 

\- - 

Tobin gave Alex a look to kill the whole bus ride. During the ten minute ride to the practice field, Alex was tapping her foot and staring out the window. Alex's movement was getting on Tobin's nerves and Alex didn't realize it until Tobin nudged her wife.

"What?"

"Stop. You're like Kelley right now. Can you just freaking sit still?!"

Alex stifled a laugh and responded.

"Okay Bruce Banner. No need to go green there."

Tobin clenched her fist and grabbed her headphones. She drowned out the sounds of the bus and pretty soon just closed her eyes. Alex shrugged and went back to looking out the window. The forward smirked and started to tap her foot again, only to see Tobin's fists clench again. 

This was going to be some practice.

\- - 

Alex was thankful that this wasn't a public practice. She could only imagine the headlines in the newspaper tomorrow. Tobin was getting annoyed fairly easy and was close to blowing. The moment came when Allie was carrying the ball down the field and Tobin was wide open. Instead of passing to Tobin, who had an easy break to goal, Allie continued to dribble and got the ball taken away by Morgan. The youngest midfielder weaved her way through the defense and easily scored. Tobin ran up to Allie and the whole team watched as Tobin exploded.

"Are you kidding me Allie!?! Why are you even here right now!!!! You're so damn selfish on the field. You of all people shouldn't be selfish! I was wide open and had a break towards goal but you had to keep dribbling. News flash Allie: the World Cup is next year and I'll be damned if you're on that roster."

The blonde flinched from Tobin's harsh words and Abby tried to butt in.

"Tobin she was just-"

"Don't talk Abby. You have no room to talk. You're the flopping Queen of the world right now. You're the Sidney Crosby of soccer. You're worse than every single MLS and National Team flopped combined. You're not getting the foul. So can you haul your big ass off the ground and play like the leading goal scorer of the world right now!?!" 

Abby was close to punching Tobin. Alex saw it. So Alex but in. She pulled Tobin over to the sideline.

"Alex, let go of me!"

Once Alex reached the bench, she sat Tobin down and started her lecture.

"Tobin, what the hell!?! Ever since you gave birth to Noah you haven't been you. Well, on your periods at least. Before it was so hard to tell if it was your time of the month that the team had a bet going on that you were pregnant again because you never changed. Now you're Cruella de Vil. Stop yelling at people! I don't care if you yell at me, but do not yell at your teammates. Do not take your anger out on them! You're PMSing and it's not fun to hear this Tobin."

Tobin just sat and watched Alex give her a lecture. Once the forward was done, Tobin simply got up and made her way back to the bus. Alex rolled her eyes and headed back towards the field. Abby was the first to comment.

"What the hell, Morgan!?! Your wife turned into Hope Solo."

"Watch it Wambach. She was being truthful in her screams."

Hope and Abby shared a glance at each other before both women just walked the opposite way. The team dispersed and Kelley walked up to her best friend. 

"Uh Alex, words of advice: I think Tobin needs to get laid."

Alex eyed her best friend and just laughed. Kelley defender her statement.

"I'm not lying. Jerry's wife, Haley, was like that after she gave birth to their son Joey. Jerry said after a night alone together Haley was back to normal."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Jesus, Morgan! Fuck her hard and fuck her good after she gets her period. She'll return to the Tobin we all know and love. And do it quick." 

Alex laughed at Kelley's statement. It can't be true. But after Alex started to think about it, she did consider it. The last time they had sex was before Noah was born and Tobin hasn't been the same since.

\- - 

Alex hated to admit it, but she was thinking about Kelley's words to her while they were flying back home. She didn't think the words made sense. Why would Tobin PMS just because she was sexually frustrated? Alex also hated to admit it, but she took Kelley's advice. 

The National Team had another camp exactly a month after Tobin's altercation. They were all surprised to see Tobin perfectly normal again. They all wondered what happened, but Kelley just gave Alex a knowing glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2:30 am and I don't know if any of this makes sense because I'm so tired. I just needed to get rid of my prompts.


	22. Another Sick Day (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: can you do a fic prompt where Tobin or Alex gets the flu and the other takes care of them

Alex frowned as Tobin had another coughing fit. The couple had returned home from a camp when Tobin started to act differently. The midfielder was constantly tired and never had an appetite. And when Tobin did eat she would just throw it back up. Alex figured she was getting sick and wanted Tobin to feel better, but the midfielder refused to be taken care of. Alex had enough once Tobin had a fever of 101.7. 

"Alex I don't need to go to the doctor. I'm fine."

"Tobin, you're burning up and haven't eaten in three days!"

"But I'm fine!"

"You're seeing the doctor and that's final." 

Tobin crossed her arms and started to pout in the waiting room. They were the only ones in the room and Alex was wondering why it was taking so long. Tobin finally got called back and Alex followed Tobin back.

"I'm an adult Alex. I can go alone." 

"No you can't. You won't listen to the doctor. I'm here to make sure you're doing everything you're suppose to."

Tobin groaned and the two women made their way back into a room. The doctor was already there and Tobin was waited on right away.

"So Ms. Heath, what seems to be the problem."

"Nothing. I'm fine."

The doctor smirked and turned towards Alex. She answered the doctor instead. 

"She's been having a fever over 100°, has been having coughing fits, her nose is runny, and she won't eat. When she does eat she just gets nauseous." 

The doctor nodded and then went to examine Tobin's throat. When he didn't find anything he was looking for, he turned back towards Alex.

"She has the flu. She needs to take an antibiotic twice a day for a week. I can prescribe the medication to you. Once she takes it she won't feel nauseous and will be hungry." 

Alex nodded and the doctor went out of the room to write down Tobin's prescription. When he came back in, he handed the small piece of paper to Alex and the two women exited the office. Tobin was silent. 

"C'mon Tobin. It's not bad. It's only the flu."

"I hate being sick."

"No one likes being sick. Plus, you have me to take care of you." 

Alex batted her eyes and Tobin stifled a laugh. They stopped by a pharmacy to get Tobin's medicine and a few snacks for them. Soon, the forward pulled into their driveway and helped her girlfriend through the door. Tobin fell face first onto the couch and refused to move. Alex laughed as she set down the pills, a glass of water, and some soup next to Tobin. The midfielder looked up confused.

"You made me some soup?" 

"Of course. Now what movie do you want to watch?" 

Tobin ended up putting on She's the Man and Alex moved in to sit next to Tobin. Halfway through the movie Tobin fell asleep, with her head on Alex's lap. Alex was lighting dragging her fingers through Tobin's hair as it started to rain outside. The forward slowly and quietly got up to close the windows of their house. She circled around the house and came back to Tobin sleeping on the couch. She snapped a picture with a sleeping Tobin and uploaded it to Instagram.

alexmorgan13: Poor Toby #sickdayselfies #nobodytellTobin


	23. Lip Sync Battle (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin and Alex have a lip sync battle

"Hey Al! Come watch this video. It's hilarious."

Alex made her way to Tobin, who was sitting on the couch watching a video on her laptop. As Alex got closer to Tobin, she saw the video title and refused to watch.

"No. Tobin. You know I don't like Jimmy Fallon. He's not funny."

"But Emma Stone is in the video. You like Emma! It's a lip sync battle. Just watch Emma's last part. It's funny!"

Alex groaned as Tobin started the video. Emma was lip syncing to All I Do Is Win and was doing a great job. Tobin was cracking up at the video and Alex had to stifle her laughter. The video ended and Tobin turned to Alex.

"It was funny. I told you. You laughed Al."

"It was okay. But I can do way better."

Tobin jerked her head to face her girlfriend. 

"If anyone is good at lip syncing it's me. I'm the best."

"Oh really?"

"Try me."

Alex smirked towards her girlfriend and grabbed their laptop. 

"How bout we give the fans a little surprise. A lip syncing video. They chose the winner."

Tobin was hesitant at first but then soon agreed. 

"Deal. We choose each other's songs. Nothing we don't know."

Alex and Tobin smirked at each other and immediately went searching for the right song.

\- -

An hour later, Tobin was standing in front of the lap top when Alex came over with Tobin's song written on a piece of paper. The two women smirked at each other before handing each other a piece of paper. Both women's jaws dropped. Alex retaliated first.

"No."

"Uh yeah. We agreed before."

"But I don't like Kesha."

"That's a total lie Alex. You listened to Die Young with Kelley too much."

Alex pouted as Tobin looked at her sheet again.

"But really with this one?"

"Hey. No take backs. Plus the video goes live at 7."

Tobin bit her lip and refocused her gaze on the clock in the room. It was 6:57. Both women sat on the couch and faced the computer. Alex sucked in her breath as Tobin started the video.the two women smiled and Tobin was the one two explain.

"So we wanted to settle an argument, and the only way to do it is to have our fans judge it. We're having a lip syncing battle. You can vote for the winner in the comments."

Tobin finished and turned towards Alex. They smiled at each other before Alex stood up. Tobin reset the camera and the forward announced that she was going first.

"I'll go first. The song Tobin picked for me is C'mon by Kesha."

Tobin started to play the song and Alex was hesitant about starting. She did lip sync but wasn't really into the song. You could see a look of annoyance on her face and Tobin thought it was hysterical. Alex finished her song and was quick to sit down and call out to Tobin.

"Okay Tobs. Your turn." 

Tobin nodded and stoop up. The midfielder stood in the middle of the screen and smirked.

"The song Alex picked for me is I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry."

The music started soon after and Tobin was immediately into the song. She grabbed the tv remote thirty seconds in and used it as a microphone. Tobin was singing along a bit but the music was so loud you couldn't hear her. Alex was cringing and laughing at Tobin's lip syncing performance. The midfielder ended her performance and sat on the couch next to Alex. The forward smiled into the camera.

"Vote for your winner in the comments. We'll announced who won later." 

Tobin ended the video and the two women just turned to each other. They stared at each other in all seriousness for a few seconds before busting out into laughter. 

"You were so bad Alex!"

"You were so weird!" 

The two continued to laugh as Tobin caught a glimpse of the comments.

"Oh my god. Alex look at all of the comments."

The forward stopped laughing and looked at the number up top.

1,317,131 

The two women went wide eyed and continued to laugh. Once their laughter died down, they skimmed the comments to summarize who had more votes. Tobin won by a landslide. The midfielder jumped up off the couch after seeing this and grabbed the tv remote again. The midfielder started to belt out We Are The Champions as Alex took a picture and uploaded it.

@alexmorgan13: okay, okay. @TobinHeath, you are the lip sync champion.


	24. Shopping Spree (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: shopping for the baby

"I don't get it. Which one do we get?"

Tobin was currently looking at two different cribs in Babies R Us. The midfielder was scratching her head and was looking back and forth between the cribs. A very pregnant Alex was by Tobin's side in a second. She looked towards the midfielder in confusion.

"What don't you get?" 

"I- I don't know. I think I'm just scared. He's almost here and we still don't have a crib. And I don't know which one to get."

Alex giggled and grabbed a piece of paper with chicken scratch on it from Tobin's hands. Alex pointed to the crib on the left.

"Well A-Rod said to get that one. She used it with Ryan and she said it was great." 

Tobin lifted the box into the cart and Alex looked content.

"Well now that that's over with, why don't you come help me pick out clothes." 

Tobin smiled and nodded. She pushed the cart into the clothing section and Alex followed smiling. By the time she caught up to Tobin, her wife already had three shirts in her hand.

"Okay so how do you feel about these?" 

Alex giggled as she looked at the three shirts Tobin was showing her. "Ladies Man", "Future Surfer", and "Chicks Dig Me" with a picture of three baby chicks were all on the shirts Tobin was holding. Alex shrugged and responded.

"Whatever you want." 

 

Alex regretted saying that. Tobin went wild. She was also pretty sure that their son's wardrobe matched Ashlyn's exactly. Everything Tobin got was something that either her or Ashlyn would wear if it was bigger. There were about ten full outfits and three pairs of socks that were made to look like shoes in the cart. A bathing suit and sun hat were at the bottom of the cart. Alex groaned as she watched Tobin push the cart full of clothing and a crib.

"Tobin, you know our sisters are throwing us a baby shower. You didn't need all of that clothing."

Tobin shrugged, smiled, and slowly responded.

"Well we can ask for a lot of diapers, a car seat, a stroller, and such."

Alex rolled her eyes as they arrived to their car and Tobin started filling it. 

"Plus, we could always use more clothing. Babies throw up on half of their clothes." 

Alex nodded and bickered back.

"Next time we're having a girl. That way I can go crazy." 

"Okay. Deal."

Alex smiled and kissed Tobin on the cheek.

"Thanks Toby!" 

Tobin rolled her eyes and finished packing the car. Once she closed the trunk she whispered out to herself.

"Let's just get through this pregnancy first."


	25. Baby Fever (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin and Alex are shopping and Alex sees baby clothes and is dropping hints to Tobin.

"Alex, we have to get a present for Kelley's son! We can't mess around." 

Tobin and Alex were in their local mall shopping for the day. Tobin had made a list of all the things the two needed to get and Alex was sidetracking. They were in Old Navy and Tobin was in the boys' section. Alex, however, was in the girls' section. Tobin slowly made her way to Alex and the midfielder was unamused.

"Alex. We can't mess around. Jack's party is soon and we don't have a present for him. Let's go."

Alex ignored the fact that Tobin was trying to hurry.

"But don't you think these baby girl clothes are cute?" 

"Adorable. Now let's go." Tobin stated, slightly annoyed 

"I wouldn't mind shopping in this section."

"Alex. You're twenty five. There's no need to shop in the baby section."

This time, Alex was the one slightly annoyed. Tobin was oblivious to everything. If Alex wanted to get her point across, she'd just have to blatantly say it. 

"Tobin, wouldn't it be nice if we needed to shop in this section soon."

"We don't need to?" 

Instead of staying annoyed, Alex just laughed this time. The midfielder became confused and her facial expressions showed it. 

"I don't? What's funny?" 

"You're so oblivious Tobs."

"Oh?"

"I'm trying to hint that I want a baby." 

"You want a... but we... are you sure?" 

"Yes Tobin. I would like to have a baby with my gorgeous wife."

Tobin blushed and looked down at her feet. Alex smiled and hugged her wife. The forward kissed Tobin on the cheek. The midfielder looked back up and made eye contact with Alex.

"I'm guessing you want a girl?" 

"Yes! At least you caught that." 

Tobin laughed and guided them over to the toddler section. They found a present for Jack and made their way out of the store hand in hand.


	26. Body Issues (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tobin gets asked to do the ESPN Body Issue and all the insecurities she has that Alex helps her through to accept the offer

"No. Absolutely not."

Alex and Tobin were sitting at their kitchen table. Tobin was death gripping her tea mug and Alex was across from her pleading.

"But Tobin, you have a great body."

"You remember how long it took for you just to see me in a sports bra. And that's just you. I can't pose naked in a magazine for the whole world to see."

Tobin got up in annoyance and ran out of the room, leaving Alex alone in the kitchen. The forward groaned and threw her head in her hands. Last week Alex's agent emailed them because ESPN wanted to offer Tobin a spot in the body issue. Tobin immediately refused and ESPN asked Alex to convince her otherwise. She was working on it. Alex got up from the table and made her way to their bedroom. Alex saw her wife curled up in bed. The forward frowned and cuddled in next to Tobin.

"Babe, how come you don't want to do it?" 

Tobin shifted in the bed and turned to face Alex.

"Because I've always hate my body. Ever since I was little. I was bullied for being a tomboy and for being the fittest. They call me a freak and made an outcast of me. And I've been insecure since."

Alex frowned in anger. No one has a right to make fun of anyone just because they're more fit. Especially not to Tobin, of all people. Alex looked into Tobin's eyes.

"You're gorgeous Tobin. Nobody will make fun of you because you have a great body. They'll envy you."

Tobin was still showing discomfort and Alex continued.

"Remember when you found out that two of your three bikini pictures were leaked? And you were scared to look at what people were saying?"

Tobin just nodded and gave Alex a look to continue.

"Well I looked. Your fans were freaking out. They loved them. They were jealous of your abs."

This brought a slight smile to Tobin's face. Alex again continued.

"Someone said that if you did the Body Issue they would spontaneously combust and die. People love you Tobin. They want you to do the shoot."

Tobin showed Alex her full blown smile and Alex smiled back. The forward kissed Tobin on the head and leaned in close to her ear.

"Now... How about a preview?" 

Alex winked and Tobin knew it was gonna be a long night.


	27. Labor Day (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: can you do a prompt where Tobin and Alex are on trips and get IVF and end up pregnant and during their anniversary surprise each other and they end up both pregnant because the other didn't know and then they go into labor the same day (like one has the kid and the other goes Ito labor right after) or they're in labor at the same time and once one kid is born they get wheeled to the other person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person who sent in this prompt: I'm sorry it took me so long.

It was a Monday when Tobin decided she had the best idea of her life, other than the one she had years ago to propose to Alex. The midfielder was at her rare photo shoot for PlayMaker. The company had a new event going on that dealt with their athletes meeting youth athletes. Tobin was paired up with a ten year old girl. The little girl's amazing story of how she had to battle through three homes and five different schools within the past two years and still play soccer on her club team made Tobin realize something. She wants to have a child and she wants to give the child as many opportunities as she can. So on one of the days where she was off Tobin went to the doctor to get an IVF. 

Alex on the other hand, was thinking the same exact thing. While Tobin was away, Alex had a lot of time to think and roam the house. She hated the fact that once Tobin was gone, she had nothing to do. She had no one to bug or laugh with and it upset her. Then the forward reminded herself of the conversation she had with Tobin months ago about expanding their family. Within minutes Alex was in her car on the way to the doctor to get an IVF as well. 

\- -

Two months had passed and both women had a healthy baby growing inside them. They knew they would have to tell each other soon, before it was too late and they started to show. Little to their knowledge was that they both had the idea to spill the beans on their wedding anniversary. 

They stayed home this anniversary. It wasn't like the rest. Normally they would try and one up each other on the presents and restaurants each year. Both women mutually agreed to stay home and cook dinner and have a movie night. Both women again decided to tell each other their secret right before the movie. However, Alex was the first to speak.

"Hey Tobs. I have a surprise for you."

Alex smiled and gently rubbed her thumb on the top of Tobin's hand. The two women were on the couch with no room between them. Tobin looked towards her wife and smirked.

"Oh well me too."

"Mine is more important."

"Uh... Nuh uh. Mine is."

Tobin and Alex both rolled their eyes and Tobin was the one to settle the issue.

"Well say it at the same time."

Alex nodded and Tobin started the countdown. 

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1,"

"I'm pregnant!" Both women simultaneously screamed

Alex and Tobin's jaws dropped. Alex gazed in shock and Tobin gazed in terror.

"We're having... two kids!?!"

Alex frowned in hurt and responded to her wife.

"But.. Don't you want a baby?" 

"Of course. But having two!?! Both of us pregnant! Would they be twins?"

Alex started to laugh at Tobin's bantering and Tobin didn't appreciate it. 

"Alex! This isn't funny. We're making a jump from 0 to 2 like that! And they're not even twins! Or are they?" 

"Tobin... relax. It's gonna be fine. And my main concern is where you got your IVF?" 

Tobin shifted and held her arm.

"At a doctor near my PlayMaker shoot. The little kids at the shoot reminded me of how much you wanted to have a baby and I was gonna surprise you."

Alex giggled and responded.

"I thought the same thing! Except when you were away it got lonely and I realized I wanted a mini you running around."

Both women laughed and Tobin felt obligated to ask the next question first.

"When are you due?"

"August 19th. What about you?"

"August 18th."

Both women widened their eyes and simultaneously groaned. 

"This is gonna be rough." Tobin moaned 

"We can call one of our sisters and see if they can help us later on?" 

"Yeah. That sounds good."

\- - 

By August 18th both women were ready to take the baby out themselves. Today was the day Tobin was due and she went into labor in the early morning. Jeri was at the house helping and took both women to the hospital, because she didn't want to leave Alex alone. But about two hours after Tobin's, Alex's water broke. The forward was placed in the next room. Then it was just a waiting game. 

The game ended with Tobin being ready to push first. But seconds later in the next room, Alex was ready to push too. The hallway was filled with screams and Jeri was tired from running back and forth. By the time she made it back to her sister's room, she had two new family members. Jeri met Alex's child first. 

"How's it feel to be finally done, Al?" 

Alex groaned and looked up towards her older sister. 

"I'm tired. I wanna go home."

"I know Al. I know." 

The two women were interrupted by a nurse bringing the baby back into the room.

"Congrats Mrs. Morgan Heath, you have a healthy baby boy."

Alex smiled from ear to ear and squeezed Jeri's hand. Little did they know that Tobin was going through the same procedure but with a twisted ending.

\- - 

The midfielder squirmed around in her bed trying to get comfortable. Perry had just called her and told her that the family was on their way and were sorry they missed it. Tobin just shrugged it off and told her sister she couldn't wait to see them. As the midfielder set her phone back down, a nurse walked back into the room. 

"Ms. Tobin Morgan-Heath?"

"Yes?" 

"Your baby. You had a beautiful baby girl."

Tobin smiled and cried tears of joy. She was mad she had to spend this moment alone but it was what she was use to: being second best to Alex. The nurse kindly continued. 

"However, one of her lungs wasn't functioning correctly. The doctors took a closer look and found a clot in one of her lungs. They had to operate to save her. We're sorry we did not inform you. She's perfectly fine now. She's in an incubator although and will be staying there for quite some time."

Tobin couldn't handle the news the nurse was giving her. The midfielder fell back onto her bed and the nurse rushed to her side. 

"Tobin, everything is okay. You can go see her. I can take you." 

Tobin looked towards her nurse.

"A-am I allowed to?" 

"Yes. It's been sometime since you gave birth. You'll be very sore but the doctor insists on you seeing your baby."

Tobin nodded and had to basically bite the whole inside of her mouth to keep her from screaming as the nurse set her in a wheelchair. After Tobin was comfortable enough to continue, the nurse pushed her into the hallway. They made their way past Alex's room and into a nursery looking room. The room looked like your average nursery, with animals painted on the walls. The room tried to look normal but the huge machines taking over the silence of the room made the room fail it's target. Tobin was wheeled over to the closest incubator and the midfielder almost cried looking in. 

"Hi baby. I'm here."

Tobin tried not to cry as she watched tubes take control of her daughter. The nurse had briefly left the room as Tobin continued to talk to her daughter. 

"I'm so sorry baby. This shouldn't be happening to you. But you're a fighter. You can fight through it." 

The little girl stirred in her sleep and it caused Tobin to smile through her tears. She was interrupted from her moment when she heard a sound in the doorway. Jeri was there, looking out of breath and scared. 

"Tobin. The nurse just told me. I'm so sorry. I should be with you."

Tobin looked back towards her daughter and responded with her back towards Jeri.

"She looks so uncomfortable. I just wanna rip the cords and tubes out of her but I know she needs them." 

Jeri made her way to stand next to the midfielder and Tobin leaned her head on her sister in law. Jeri shifted at the sight of her niece under all of the cords and made her way behind Tobin's wheelchair. 

"How bout we wheel you to Alex? You can use a little light in your life right now."

Tobin just nodded and let Jeri take her away. 

\- -

Alex was trying to stay calm in her bed but it wasn't working. She was holding her son but the forward was shaking. She was trying to stay strong but was concerned about her wife and daughter. Half of her concerns were lifted off her chest when she saw Jeri wheel Tobin through the doorway.

"Tobin! You scared me. How are you? How's...?"

"She's fine. She's in an incubator. It'll help her breathe for a little. The nurse said she won't have to be in their too long."

Alex gave a sigh of relief and looked down at her son and then back up.

"Do you wanna hold him?"

Tobin nodded and Jeri took the little boy out of Alex's arms and put them in Tobin's. The midfielder was holding back tears of joy as she took her first look at her son. Tobin was smiling when Alex spoke up.

"I was waiting for you so we could tell Jeri his name."

Tobin nodded towards Alex and the forward took that as an okay. She turned towards her sister and proudly stated the name they had planned for if one of them had a boy.

"His name is Jonah Daniel." 

Jeri gave out an 'aw' and threw out the question everyone was hesitant to answer.

"Have you named her?" 

Alex gulped and Tobin looked up from Jonah. She nodded and was the one to answer Jeri's question. 

"Her name is Gabrielle Lynn." 

Jeri nodded and a silence fell over the room. Alex nervously spoke to her wife.

"Tobin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're okay. I'm glad she's okay."

Tobin half smiled and responded.

"I'm glad you and Jonah are okay. I don't know what would of happened if you were hurt or if he was hurt and I couldn't see you. You're a strong woman, Alex. Way stronger than me."

Alex genuinely smiled towards her wife and Jeri walking out of the room to give them some time alone as a start of their new family, with their main fighter having a little break in the other room.


	28. Dog Days (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin is begging Alex for a dog and Alex finally gives in and they go "dog shopping"

"Please Alex! It'll be a great catalyst for a baby."

"Tobin, I said no."

Tobin frowned and fell back onto the nearby living room couch. The midfielder started to pout like a little kid and Alex had to stifle her laughter. Ever since the couple visited the Krieger-Harris household two days ago the midfielder has been consistent on asking for a puppy. Ali and Ashlyn had just gotten a puppy after giving in to their daughter and son.  
Tobin instantly bonded with the dog and Alex knew trouble was brewing. Alex turned back towards her wife and saw Tobin pouting on the couch with her arms folded.

"Tobin, we don't need a dog."

"Yes we do. Your mom even thought it was a great idea. She thought it would be great that we get a puppy since we were talking about a baby. Then they can both grow up together."

Alex stared back at her wife knowing she was the lone wolf on this one. The forward gave out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine."

"Wait.... are you joking.... don't mess around Alex."

"I'm being serious. We can go tomorrow."

Tobin jumped off the couch and engulfed Alex in a hug. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Tobin dropped Alex from the hug and ran into the other room. Alex was recovering from her wife's freak out. By the time Alex snapped out of it she heard Tobin scream on the phone from the other room.

"CHENEY GUESS WHAT!?!" 

\- -

Alex was tempted to buy a leash from the store and put it on Tobin. The midfielder was running around the pet shop like a kid in a candy shop. She was going from cage to cage and every single dog she came by immediately ran to the front of the cage to play with her. Alex couldn't believe how excited Tobin was. The forward just made her way to the back of the store to wait for Tobin. She didn't care what kind of dog they got. If Tobin loved it, she loved it. Alex was looking at leashes and cages when Tobin called her.

"Alex, I think I found the perfect dog."

Alex trudged her way to the cage Tobin was at. The forward saw the puppy Tobin was looking at. It was a light brown male Boxer puppy who was no more than a year. He was wagging his tail at the front of the cage and was giving the two a smile. Alex turned towards a worker and pleaded.

"Can we play with him?"

The store worker nodded and unlocked the cage. The puppy immediately ran to Tobin's feet and the midfielder laughed with joy.

"Hey bud. I'm happy to see you too."

Without hesitation Alex turned back towards the worker.

"We'll take him."

\- -

Two hours later the two women walked through the front door of their house with their new puppy. Tobin carried the dog in and sat on the couch with him. Alex immediately reprimanded her wife.

"Tobin, keep him off the couch."

Tobin pouted towards her wife and the dog did as well.

"But he's not doing any harm. He wants to chill."

"Fine. But you're cleaning the hair off the couch."

Alex gave in and sat down next to her wife. The dog immediately ran over to the forward and licked her face. The forward laughed and Tobin smiled at them.

"I told you you would like him."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. So what are we gonna name him?"

Tobin furrowed her eyebrows and the puppy cocked his head and stared back. 

"How bout Jack?"

"Jack sounds perfect for him."

The puppy barked and licked Tobin's cheek. The midfielder laughed and hugged the puppy.

"Welcome to the family, Jack!"


	29. Seeing Red (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin gets her period at a USWNT camp and she's trying to hide it from her roommate (Alex) because she feels embarrassed for whatever reason but her efforts are spoiled when she bleeds through

Tobin felt nauseous as she slowly wrapped her tampon liner in toilet paper. The midfielder froze when she heard a door slam nearby. She quickly scrambled with the wrapped tampon in her hands and shoved it into the bottom of the trash can. Ever since Tobin was little she wasn't good with having periods. She'd always get a really nauseous and feel 10x worse than she should. She'd also have a super heavy flow that concerned her. She never got her period during camp so she never really played on her period. This was the first time she had her period during camp and she was nervous. She finished shoving the tampon wrapper in the trash and rushed out the door. The midfielder went red as she saw Alex stare at her. The forward spoke while ending the phone call she was having. She seemed obviously concerned.

"Tobin, are you okay? You don't look good."

"I'm fine."

Tobin finished and ran out of the room and down the hall. Lauren Holiday watched her fellow midfielder rush down the hall and into the elevator. Lauren knocked on Alex's door and made her way into the room.

"Uh Al... why does it look like you upset Tobin?"

The forward shifted up in her bed and became defensive immediately.

"I didn't. I swear! I was on the phone with Servando and she came out of the bathroom looking sick and ran away."

Lauren's eyes widened and she started to back out of the room.

"I'll go check on her. Oh and practice starts in a half hour now, not an hour."

Lauren ran out of the room leaving Alex confused for the second time that day.

\- -

Tobin and Lauren were in the back of the group circle. Jill had called them over for a talk when Tobin started to get fidgety. Alex saw this right away and watched the two whisper to each other quietly. Tobin looked like she was going to pass out and Alex was concerned for her best friend. She was also jealous that Cheney knew and she didn't. The forward slipped next to Lauren and whispered to her, trying to keep Jill's gaze away.

"Cheney, whats going on."

Lauren didn't answer and Tobin looked ready to cry. The forward noticed this and tried to get closer to her best friend.

"Tobin are you-"

Alex couldn't finish her sentence because Jill noticed her not paying attention. Jill reprimanded the forward like she was still in middle school.

"Alex Morgan. What's so important back there."

Alex froze and everyone's eyes were on her and Tobin. Murmurs and whispers went around the circle as everyone noticed what was wrong with Tobin and tried to stifle their laughter. Tobin's period flow was especially heavy today and she had to constantly change her tampons. She was about to go change when Jill called the team over. Her tampon leaked and Tobin's white shorts had a huge red circle in her crotch area. Tobin went cold and ran as fast as she could to the building nearby. As she was running away, HAO spoke up.

"Tobin could of just told us she supported Japan without putting their flag on her shorts."

Some snickers went throughout the circle and Lauren looked at Alex accusingly.

"Nice going Alex. She was asking me to cover for her but you blew it."

Alex frowned towards Lauren and started to run off towards the building Tobin ran to. She needed to fix what she caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh, this was so awkward to write.


	30. Don't Panic (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin is having trouble with anxiety and Alex helps her out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend teams go into the locker rooms before taking PKs.
> 
> WARNING: Please don't read this if you do not want to read about somebody having a panic attack.

Tobin bit her lip as she had to close her eyes to feel normal. It was another nerve wracking Final match in the Women's World Cup. The US was tied with Germany 3-3 after overtime and they were going into PKs. Tobin was nervous but her anxiety disorder was under control, until Jill told the midfielder that she would be taking the PK. As soon as Jill walked away the midfielder broke down in a panic attack. She stood in the middle of the locker room trembling, nauseous, and breathed heavy. Immediately the team panicked. 

"Someone hold her down so she doesn't spaz!" Pinoe called out

"Don't! You'll worsen the attack!" Barnie reprimanded 

"Get her water!" Kelley screamed out

"She's scaring me...." Morgan barely stated 

"Morgan, you need to leave. We don't need you having a panic attack too." Lauren assured 

Alex watched as everyone just worsened Tobin's panic attack with their own panicking and screaming. The forward took a deep breath and screamed throughout the locker room.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" 

Everybody in the room, except for Tobin, froze in their spots. The forward calmly continued. 

"Abby, go get her some water. Christie, can you get a cold towel? Lauren, I need you to go get a team doctor. Everybody else just please wait in the hall. The crowded space worsens the attack."

As Alex finished, the whole team nodded and walked out of the locker room. Abby and Christie both went with each other to get the water and a cold towel. Lauren peeled away and went to go get a doctor, but not before she made sure somebody kept an eye on a frightened Morgan. The forward stood alone in the room with a shaking Tobin. Alex quickly held/hugged Tobin and rubbed her head. 

"Shhh. Tobin you're okay. It's okay Tobin. You don't have to take a PK. You're okay Tobin. Please." 

The midfielder stopped shaking violently but she trembled in Alex's hands. Abby and Christie returned with the water and towel and Alex fed some water to Tobin. The midfielder stopped trembling all together and buried herself into Alex. The forward accepted the hug and held Tobin tight. After a couple of minutes the midfielder laid down on a bench and Alex put the towel on her head. Lauren finally came in with the doctor and they left the room so the doctor could check on Tobin alone. While in the hallway, Alex felt everyone's stares on her.

"What?" 

Christie turned towards Alex and spoke for everyone. 

"How'd you know what to do?" 

Alex bit her lip and shrugged.

"Tobin started having the panic attacks since the last World Cup. She told warned me about them and told me what to do if she does have an attack. I've been by her side since and have been watching her closely. It didn't scare me because I've seen it happen before."

Alex was almost in tears and Christie hugged the forward. By this time, the ref returned stating that's the penalties would start soon. The team nodded and notified Jill that they would need another kicker. Lauren filled Tobin's spot. Alex stayed on the sidelines of the field with Tobin, instead of at the center circle. The two celebrated as they watched their teammates win the World Cup 5-3 on Penalties.


	31. Sushi (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin gets food poisoning on a USWNT road trip (maybe they're going from Jersey to New York? or some type of long ride) because she got sushi from the gas station at one their stops (she was too hungry to think about it) and all the miserable stuff she has to go through because there's not really anything they can do for her in the bus

"Alex, my stomach hurts." 

Tobin was clinging onto her stomach in her seat by the window. Alex looked over towards her best friend and girlfriend. 

"Well I told you not to get sushi from that gas station. I have no sympathy." 

"But I was hungry!" 

"I also packed sandwiches and you refused to eat them."

Tobin pouted in her seat and Alex showed no mercy. The forward picked up the trash can that was being passed down the bus.

"Have fun."

Tobin looked heartbroken as she grabbed the trash can and placed it on her lap.

"How much longer?" 

"It's another hour and a half to New York."

"Ugh. Why." 

"It's not our fault you got food poisoning from food at a gas station in South Jersey."

Tobin groaned as Carli yelled up to Alex from the back seat.

"Watch it, Alex. South Jersey is way better than North Jersey."

Alex rolled her eyes towards Carli and put her headphones on. She didn't want to listen to Tobin while she threw up.

\- - 

"Alex, get up." 

"No."

"Alex, I have to go to the bathroom." 

"Again!?!" 

"Don't again me. I'm sick."

Alex angrily stared at Tobin as the forward got up to let Tobin out. The forward then just sat in Tobin's seat so the midfielder now had the aisle seat. Tobin spent a good amount of time in the bathroom before returning to her row. She sat down and groaned towards Alex.

"Ugh I feel and look worse than before."

"I told you not to eat the sushi. And there's still an hour to go."


	32. Good Riddance (Talex/Tallie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: can you do a fic where Tobin confronts Allie because she's mad about her campaigning and tagging along with Alex and basically stealing Alex from her?
> 
>  
> 
> * I think I went a little off topic but it follows the prompt for the most part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're an Allie Long fan (or remotely like Allie), don't read this. And if you are an Allie Long fan and you chose to ignore this, don't come crying to my inbox because you think I'm rude to Allie. I'm just deleting them this time.
> 
> *WARNING*
> 
> Language

Tobin smiled as she made her way to her hotel room. She just got done hanging out with Pinoe, Cheney, A-Rod, and Kelley and the midfielder was happier than usual. She always loved coming back to camp with the USWNT because the girls on the team were like family and they put a smile on her face no matter what. The midfielder took the keycard out of her pocket and opened her hotel door.

"Allie? Alex?"

Silence met Tobin and the midfielder's smile quickly left her face. Tobin looked around the room for a note or something of that nature from her roommate, Allie, but there was nothing. Tobin frowned as she took out her phone. She called her best friend, who picked up after the first ring.

"What's up Tobs?"

"Hey Kel. Do you know where Allie went? Is she with Alex?""

"Yeah uh Alex sent me a text. Allie and her went out to lunch."

Tobin clenched her jaw and the defender could sense Tobin's anger. Kelley was knocking on Tobin's door within seconds. The midfielder let Kelley in and they continued to talk.

"Why does she always do this. She always goes out with Alex and takes her from me when we have plans. Allie is taking my girlfriend from me."

"Tobin she's not doing that on purpose."

"Yes she is. Every time Alex and I have something planned Allie comes in. And if I do get time with Alex, Allie is always calling me and talking about some interview she did."

"If it bothers you that much, just talk to her."

"Yeah, I will."

\- - 

Allie and Alex got back from lunch around 8 at night. Apparently they went on a "little" shopping spree that cause Tobin and Alex to miss their dinner reservations for their anniversary. When both women walked through the door they were met with a pissed off Tobin. The veteran midfielder clenched her jaw and forced a smile towards her girlfriend.

"Alex, I think Kelley wants you. Now." 

Alex eyed her girlfriend but just shrugged and walked towards her hotel room that she shared with the defender. Allie made her way to her bed and proceed to put earbuds in. As soon as Alex was out of the door, the furious midfielder ripped the earbuds out of Allie's ears. The blonde flinched and yelled in pain as Tobin stared with an evil glare.

"Tobin, what the hell!?!"

"Don't you dare what the hell me, Allie. I should be what the helling you." 

"What are you talking about?"

"You went to lunch around noon. It's eight o'clock at night Allie. I missed my fucking dinner reservations with Alex because of you."

"You can just go another night."

"My anniversary only comes once a year, genius. God Allie, can everything stop being about you?"

"What are you trying to say?" 

"You squeeze your way into Alex and my life and it's getting old. We don't fucking like you anymore!" 

"Alex just spent majority of the day with me." 

"Because Alex can't resist food and shopping. Congrats, you do an activity her and Sydney do every week. Go out to lunch and shop all day. It wasn't some special Allie and Alex time." 

Allie slumped down on her bed and Tobin continued to flare.

"I don't even know why she does it. Because we all know Alex gets followed by paparazzi and the fact that she's spending time with you just makes you and your articles look better." 

Allie frowned and beamed towards her best friend.

"I'm not using you!"

"Yes you fucking are, Allie! How come everyone can see this except you and Jill!?! Are you both high 24/7? Do you need professional help? Everything is about you, you, and you! I'm done with it!" 

"What are you trying to say, Tobin?" 

Tobin continued to glare at Allie as she pulled out a document with signatures all over it. The veteran placed the stack of papers in front of Allie.

"Well the team booted Tom out of his position and we're doing the same to Jill. And you. It's unanimous. Everyone wants you and Jill gone. We're taking this to Sunil later tonight. There's also signatures from an online petition started by the fandom. You're gone soon."

Allie jumped up from the bed.

"How can you do this to me? I thought we're friends, Tobin!?"

"We were friends. After what you just pulled, I can't even look at you anymore, let alone call you a friend. Good bye Allie. And good riddance."


	33. Three Things (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Can you do a fic of alex getting super super jealous of whoever tobin talks to, to an extent of thinking she's cheating. But tobin is just getting ready for a big surprise!?
> 
> PROMPT: can you do a fic where Tobin and Moe are hanging out too much and Alex gets jealous.
> 
> I combined the two prompts, hope you don't mind

Alex pouted next to Kelley as she stared across the room at Tobin. They were at breakfast. Tobin was talking to Morgan Brian on one side of the room while Alex and Kelley were on the other side of the room sitting with Sydney. The two midfielders were laughing uncontrollably and Alex's sense of jealousy was showing. Kelley giggled as she put a piece of ice down Alex's shirt. The forward flinched and smacked Kelley on the arm.

"Kelley, what the hell!??"

"You're burning up with jealousy. I had to cool you off."

"Not funny, asshole."

"Well try to make your jealousy and anger less noticeable."

"That's kinda hard to do. Tobin has been ditching me to hang out with Moe the past three days."

"I'm sure there's a good reason." 

\- - 

Tobin finished her breakfast and waited for her new friend to do the same. Morgan quickly ate the rest of her waffles and both women made their way to Tobin's hotel room. The older midfielder smiled and turned to the rookie.

"Oh and Moe, thanks again for helping me. Alex is gonna love it."

The rookie smiled and nodded as their plan went into action. Morgan scurried down the hall to get Alex.

\- - 

"I don't get it Kel. It's been all week."

"Alex, maybe Tobin just wants some new scenery."

"What are you trying to say Kel?"

"I'm saying... that you live with Tobin. You've been together for three years. And Tobin is bad at making new friends and expressing her feelings. Maybe she just wants a new friend."

"Well she has Cheney. Why can't she leave Moe alone.?"

Kelley rolled her eyes as Alex finished complaining. The two were interrupted by Moe, who had a rose in her hand.

"Hey Alex, this is for you." 

Moe handed the forward the flower and walked away smiling. Kelley smirked towards Alex.

"And what does the note say?" 

Alex frowned in confusion and found the note to go with it. She read it aloud to Kelley.

"It's been three great years and I want to show you the three main reasons I love you. Love you, Tobin."

Kelley smirked and gave Alex a knowing glance. 

"Shut up Kel."

Morgan returned again, but this time with a pocket mirror. The forward opened it and looked at the note written in sharpie on the mirror.

"1. Your eyes"

The forward blushed as Moe handed her another gift. Alex took the small stuffed bear and looked at the heart is was holding.

"2. Your passion and love for things."

Alex giggled and looked towards Moe. The midfielder was empty handed and the forward pouted in disappointment. 

"Where's the third thing?" 

Morgan gave a fake "a-ha" moment and whispered to Alex.

"Oh, that one's in your hotel room."

Once Morgan finished, the forward sprinted for the stairs, leaving a confused Kelley with Morgan.

\- - 

Alex saw Tobin and Kelley's door cracked open, so the forward thought that was a sign to come in. Alex's jaw dropped as she saw rose petals scattered on the floor and Tobin laying in the closest bed. The midfielder was reading her bible and looked up when she saw her girlfriend walk in.

"Oh hey grumpy pants." 

"What's the meaning of all this?" 

"It's just to show you how much I love you." 

Alex gave her girlfriend a smile. The forward bit her lip and barely spoke.

"What's the third thing you love about me?" 

But Tobin didn't answer the question. She just took Alex's shirt in her hands and pulled her in for a kiss. The midfielder pinned Alex up against the wall and the sudden force made Alex moan. Tobin smirked because she realized she had complete control. Alex quickly realized what was happening and flipped them so she had Tobin pinned. The midfielder laughed as she whispered into Alex's ear.

"3. Your competitiveness."

Alex smiled as she leaned in to kiss Tobin. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too."


	34. Caretaker (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin and Alex are babysitting the team's kids (nanny is sick or not at camp or something) and one of them ends up sick (throwing up and stuff) and they don't know what to do cause the parents are out partying

Christie Rampone barged through the meeting room where the team was congregating. They were waiting for the okay to get into cabs to the local bar. The veteran defender made her way to the front of the room and got the team's full attention. 

"Hello everyone. Does anybody know of someone who is not going out tonight? Our team nanny got the flu and had to rush home."

The team continued to talk to each other before A-Rod screamed out from the back.

"Tobin and Alex said they were gonna stay. They're sharing a room. They're in room 173."

Christie thanked the forward and proceeded to Tobin and Alex's room with the other team mothers behind her. 

\- -

"What? No, you cheated!"

"Tobs, just cause you lost doesn't mean I cheated!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!" 

The two women were interrupted from their game of Monop Deal because Chrsitie barged through the door. The veteran defender gave the two women a look before getting to the point.

"Our nanny is sick and we need a babysitter. Can you watch the kids?"

Tobin and Alex both shrugged. 

"Sure. Who are we watching?" 

"Rylie, Reece, Madison, Ryan, Kaylee, and Zoe."

Tobin's jaw dropped and Alex stifled her laughter. 

"I'm sure it won't be a problem. We'd love to watch them." 

Christie thanked the two before heading out to bring back the kids. Before fully exiting, the defender looked back.

"Why are you the only two staying in?" 

Alex answered for the two of them.

"We just wanted some Alex and Tobin time."

Tobin winked at Christie and the defender flinched.

"Tobin!"

"Sorry Cap!" 

\- - 

"Again, Toby!" 

Tobin groaned as two year old Madison Holiday stood in front of her. The little girl had her hands up, waiting for Tobin to pick her up and spin her. 

"Not now Maddy. Toby is too tired."

"But Aunt Tobbbyyyy!" 

Alex interrupted the toddler's whining with a way to free Tobin.

"Hey Mads, everyone else is having cookies at the table. Do you want some?" 

The little girl's eyes widened with joy and the forward never got a response because the toddler's actions said it all. Alex giggled and continued. 

"Why don't you come with me. Let's go get you some cookies. You can sit next to Ryan."

Madison nodded and followed Alex to the table. The little girl found her seat next to her "cousin" Ryan, who was a year older than her. Tobin started to follow her roommate before she noticed someone was missing from the table. The midfielder counted the number of kids three times before she confirmed it: they lost a kid. Tobin frantically searched the room, only to find Reece Rampone sitting in the far corner, behind the bed by the window. Tobin walked over and sat down next to the now six year old. Reece immediately rested her head on Tobin and announced what was wrong.

"Tobin, I don't feel good."

The midfielder frowned and felt Recce's head. Tobin had to stifle a gasp because of how warm Reece felt. The midfielder stood up and asked Reece to lay on the bed. Reece did as she was told, but Tobin started to freak out. She ran over to Alex and brought her into the hall. 

"Tobin, what the heck? We can't be out here. We just left six kids unattended."

"Alex, shut up for a second. I think Reece is getting sick."

"What?"

"Her forehead feels warm and we don't have anything to give her." 

"We'll figure something out." 

Both women made their way back into the room. All of the kids were where Tobin and Alex left them, except for one. Tobin noticed this right away.

"Where's Reece?" Tobin asked to no one in particular

Rylie made a disgusted face and pointed to the bathroom. Tobin looked inside and saw Reece doubled over the toilet. The midfielder looked back out at Alex.

"We need to call Christie."

"No! We can't. She needs some time alone."

"But she knows what to do." 

"We do too. We just need to give her some medicine."

"That we don't have." 

"There's a pharmacy down the street, genius." 

"Okay Alex. Go get her the medicine. And take Rylie with you." 

Alex gave Tobin a look of hate before gesturing for Rylie to come with her. The forward and the eleven year old walked out of the house and down the street towards the pharmacy. Rylie picked out Reece's favorite medicine and they made their way back so they could cure the sick child.

\- - 

The team moms came back earlier than the rest of the team, but it was still late at night. When they walked in, they noticed five kids sleeping in one bed and Tobin in the other bed with Reece. Everyone in the from was sleeping, except for Alex. One by one the mothers took their children from the bed and carried them back to their own room. Christie was the last mother to walk in. She noticed Reece and immediately questioned Alex.

"Did she get sick?"

Alex's jaw dropped and she turned towards the veteran, shocked. 

"How'd you know?"

"Reece isn't a cuddler. The only time she sleeps with someone is when she's sick."

"Oh you're good."

Christie laughed before waking up Rylie and motioning for her to go back to their room. Christie gave her eldest daughter the key card and turned back towards Alex.

"How come you guys never called me?" 

Alex shrugged.

"You've been mommy for eleven years so far. We figured you needed a break."

Christie smiled and thanked the forward before carrying Reece out of the room. Tobin started to stir in the bed and the midfielder woke up. Tobin looked around the room before locking eye contact with Alex.

"Please tell me we didn't lose six kids."

Alex laughed and slid into the bed with Tobin. 

"Nope. Their moms came back. Now lay down. I want to cuddle."

Tobin rolled her eyes and obeyed Alex's commands.


	35. You Make My Heart Stop (Tobin Heath/Morgan Brian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Can you do a fic where Morgan Brian has a crush on Tobin and is really nervous around her, then Tobin asks her why she's been acting weird and Morgan tells Tobin then Tobin ask her out? Please it would be awesome thanks.

Morgan laughed as Lauren finished telling her a story about her days at UCLA. The younger midfielder tried to control her laughter but it wasn't working and her laughter started to make Lauren laugh. Both were interrupted by Tobin, who was curious about what was happening.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" 

Lauren watched as Morgan tensed up and stopped laughing. The younger midfielder bit her lip and stared at the tiles on the ground. Lauren noticed this but decided to ignore it for the time being.

"Nothing. Just telling Moe the story I've told you a thousand times."

"Oh yeah that one is funny."

Lauren finishing talking to Tobin to turn around and face an empty space next to her. Moe had fled the scene and Lauren knew exactly why. The older midfielder smirked and called her best friend back over.

"Hey Tobs! I need a favor."

Tobin turned right around and faced Lauren.

"Can you go talk to Moe? She seems nervous and I don't think she needs anymore lectures from me."

"Yeah sure, no problem."

Lauren smirked and nodded as she watched Tobin make her way to Moe's room.

\- - 

Tobin gently knocked on the open door before pushing through the doorway.

"Hello? Moe?" 

Morgan froze on her spot on the bed. She hoped that if she was quiet enough Tobin would go away. Her hopes were crushed as Tobin walked into the room and locked eyes with the younger midfielder.

"Are you okay?" 

Moe nodded lightly and Tobin made her way to sit next to her. Tobin continued to talk to a silent Morgan.

"Cause Cheney thinks something's up and I wanna help."

Morgan gave no emotion to Tobin as the tanned midfielder kept rambling on. Her silence was broken when she thought Tobin was going to run out of breath.

"I'm fine."

"Everyone knows what that truly means."

"I'm okay."

"Morgan, stop lying to me. I saw you walk away earlier. Is it something I did? Did I interrupt something important?" 

"I like you." 

Tobin stared at Morgan with confusion in her eyes. Morgan explained her outburst.

"I walked away because I like you and I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of you."

Morgan finished as tears started to threaten to roll down her cheeks. Tobin felt bad as the younger midfielder fell back onto the bed. Tobin lied down next to her. 

"Morgan, look at me."

The Georgia native turned towards Tobin with tears rolling down her cheeks and a frown. Tobin reached out and gently wiped away the tears. The older midfielder could feel Morgan tense up and Tobin smiled softly.

"I like you too."

Morgan's frown went away but she did not dare to smile. She thought her heart was going to stop as she saw Tobin lean in. And for some crazy reason she decided to meet Tobin halfway. The kiss was soft and short. Both women pulled away with their lips feeling like fire. Morgan put a finger up to her bottom lip and grazed against the lip. Tobin sucked in her breath and exhaled loudly. 

"What?" Morgan asked 

"Nothing. You looked hot while doing that." 

Morgan smirked and decided to play around with Tobin. 

"Tobin Heath did I just make your heart stop?" 

"Yes. Now it's my turn to make yours stop."

Morgan smirked and playfully responded. 

"And how are you going to do that?" 

"Will you be my girlfriend?" 

Morgan sucked in her breath and this time Tobin smirked. 

"I told you I would do it. So what is that?"

"Yes." 

Morgan responded and crashed her lips onto Tobin. After they finished their second kiss the two argued who would be the one to tell Cheney that her match making worked.


	36. Pushover (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin has trouble putting their 1 year old to sleep bc she's sick and there's a storm outside. Finally Tobin gives up and brings the baby in their room to go to sleep. Alex says she's a pushover bc of that.

Both Tobin and Alex knew it was coming. It had started to storm around 11pm but it got worse and worse every hour that passed by. It was now three in the morning and the loudest thunder strike of the night and brightest lightning strike illuminated the house. They knew the baby monitor was going to go off. Their daughter, Charlotte, had been sick all day and showed no signs of getting better. So when her screams filled the baby monitor, there was no surprise. 

"I got it."

"No, Alex. You got the last one. I'll get it this time."

Alex didn't debate because she was too tired to argue. She fell back into the bed and Tobin proceeded to their daughters room. Alex heard Tobin through the monitor. 

"Hey Charlie. I know, Princess. It's not nice outside and you don't feel good. How bout we sing you a song?" 

Alex smiled in bed as she just pictured her wife holding their daughter. Alex heard the rocking chair creak and started to hear Tobin sing the song Alex's dad sang to Alex when she wasn't feeling good.

"O-o-h child, things are gonna get easier. O-o-h child, thing will get brighter."

Tobin continued to sing as Alex closed her eyes and heard Charlotte calm down. 

"Yeah, it's okay baby. You're okay. Momma has you. And mommy is in the other room and she's worried about you too. But we know you're a fighter. You've been sick all day and you've been taking it like a champ. You must be a mini mommy. Mommy is the best champ I know."

Alex smiled even bigger. 

"You'll be better soon Charlie. It's okay." 

\- - 

But Charlotte wasn't okay. Tobin knew Alex was listening through the monitor. Yes Charlotte had calmed down, but she was still fussing and squirming. Tobin got up from the rocking chair and tried to feed her daughter to see if that's why she was squirming but it wasn't working. The baby had mini coughing fits, threw up constantly, and her sinuses were stuffed. The midfielder stayed with their daughter for almost an hour. 

Alex couldn't sleep without Tobin. She never could. She told herself she would stay in bed but each minute that went by concerned her. Why wasn't Tobin back yet? Alex relaxed as she heard Tobin walk through the door but the midfielder wasn't alone. 

"Tobin, you brought Charlie?"

"She's not going down. I can't give her medicine because she's not due for another dose until seven and the storm doesn't help."

"You're such a pushover."

"No I'm not."

"You can't even put Charlie to bed."

"Then you do it."

"Never mind."

"Exactly." 

"Exactly nothing. She favors you."

"And I can't get her to bed. She's obviously sick Alex. She needs to be with us, not alone. The storm scaring her doesn't help."

Alex rolled her eyes and moved the pillow over so Tobin could put a stopper on the bed. It helped make sure Charlie didn't go anywhere and it also stopped Tobin and Alex from rolling onto their daughter. Tobin gave Alex the stopper to put down while she held Charlotte. Tobin placed Charlotte in the middle and returned to her side. 

"Who's the pushover now."

"Shut it."

Alex frowned as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Tobin did the same. Neither women would admit it, but they always slept even better knowing Charlotte was in the same room as them. And Charlotte finally fell asleep and didn't wake up until Alex had to wake her to give her medicine. The family needed each other to be comfortable.


	37. "I was on time for this." (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alex watches the New New Kids video and is upset at Tobin's answer to her relationship status.

"Do you have to?" Alex asked, while sitting up on the bed.  
"Yeah, Al. I gotta go. I have a interview for a video." Tobin answered while putting on makeup. 

"You won't even tell me the video!"

Alex gave Tobin her best pouty face and the midfielder gave Alex a frown. 

"Cmon Al. Don't do that!"

"But you ruined our cuddle time!"

"Why don't you come watch the interview?"

"Okay!" 

\- - 

Tobin relaxed in her seat and gave Alex a smirk. She was recording a New Kids video that would officially "retire" the New Kids and bring in the New New Kids. Lauren was to Tobin's left and Amy was to her right. Tobin made eye contact with Alex before she heard 'action' being called. Lauren started the video off.

"Back in 2008, we were the New Kids. As fun as being the New Kids was, I think it's time to pass the torch." 

Tobin nodded and added her take on it.

"It's over."

Amy nodded and continued it.

"We're over it."

Alex gave a little giggle and the three tried to avoid laughing. Cheney proceeded on with the talking. 

"I'm married." 

"I'm married." A-Rod said while holding up her hand to show her ring.

All eyes were on Tobin and the midfielder tried not to panic. What should she say? She wasn't single but she's not married. Tobin made eye contact with Alex and the forward eyed her girlfriend. She shook her head and Tobin opened her mouth to speak. 

"I was on time for this." 

Lauren and Amy giggled and Alex felt some sort of hurt. She didn't want them to be outed but Tobin could of acknowledge the "question" a little by giving a vague response. The forward faked a smile and the video continued.

\- - 

Tobin collapsed on the bed in her hotel room as Alex followed in behind her. 

"Being an adult is rough."

Alex gave Tobin a look before counter arguing.

"You're not even an adult. You're still a child."

"I am not!" 

"Yes you are. Plus, you made yourself look like one by ignoring the obvious earlier."

Tobin gasped slightly and bit back towards Alex.

"What did you want me to say? I'm not married, but I'm off the market because I'm dating Alex Morgan!?!"

"No! But you could of said something else!"

"Like what? Oh I'm working on it?"

"Well that's better than 'I was on time for this'." 

Tobin got off the bed and hugged Alex. 

"They don't need to know how happy I am with you. That's our secret."

Alex smiled and gave Tobin a kiss.

"Nice cover."

"Alex, I really am happy with you."

"How happy?"

"Happy enough to think about changing that answer to 'I'm married' soon."

Alex blushed and Tobin kissed the forward's forehead.

"I love you, Al."


	38. Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: can you write a fic about Alex realizing she lost Tobin.

You knew it was going to happen. You knew when you posted that picture you were going to break so many hearts. But the reason you were hesitant about uploading the picture was the fact that you were going to break the one heart that mattered the most to you. But that heart is nowhere near close to you anymore. That heart couldn't take what you were throwing at it.

You hit share and you felt your mood deflate. It's your bridal shower yet you feel guilty for having it. You exit out of Instagram and hit messages. You mindlessly scroll down to the familiar name that seems so foreign now. Your fingers do a little dance before you type out a text.

**_I'm sorry you couldn't come today. I miss you._ **

You don't hit send. You can't find yourself to do it. You stare at the message over and over again. Why are you sorry? She chose not to come. Tears start to form in your eyes as you delete the first part of the message and then press send.

**_I miss you._ **

You place your phone on the end table nearby your bed. You collapse onto your bed and stare at the ceiling. Why did you let her go? She can't stand to look at you. She avoids you at every camp now. She doesn't even say your name anymore. You broke her. And she found comfort back in the foreign land that's starting to become her home.

You hear a buzz and see that she responded. You quickly unlock your phone and hit the message.

**_You're the one who let me go._ **

Your tears start to return and you can't help but bury your face into your pillow. She found comfort in Paris. She doesn't need you anymore. She has a happier life without you. And she's found a new best friend. It's the one you hated for breaking you two up in the first place. But now you're starting to realize that she didn't break you two up. No.

Your break up wasn't Allie's fault.... It was yours.


	39. Don't Go (LeMew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: kristies dog dies and sydney comforts her

Sydney locked her phone for the fourth time in five minutes. The forward was getting slightly annoyed at her best friend. Sydney was in Boston for a couple days to visit Kristie and to do an interview. The forward was walking out of a tall building where the interview was and needed to get home. But, Kristie wasn't responding. After three more failed tries to contact Kristie, the forward called Sam. She picked up on the second ring. 

"Hey, Syd?" 

"Sam, I need to get back to your place. Kristie's not answering me."

"Yeah uh we're a little busy Syd, but I'll come get you." 

Sam hung up the phone and Sydney looked at it annoyed. She was only in town for three days and wanted to have a great time with her best friend. But the world seemed to be blocking their time together. Within fifteen minutes, Sam was pulling up to the building. Sydney got into the car quietly. She spoke after Sam drove away. 

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Sydney looked over and saw that Sam had puffy, red eyes. The forward did not mention anything though. She stayed silent until they drove past the street for the Mewis house.

"Uh Sam, you overshot your street?" 

"We're not going to my house." 

"Where are we going?" 

"The vet." 

Sydney was tempted to groan but kept her mouth shut. Sam parked the car and Sydney followed the younger Mewis inside. Kristie tackled Sydney right away and the forward stood confused. She held Kristie and looked at the Mewis parents. Mrs. Mewis answered Sydney's question. 

"Chaela passed away this morning while you were at your interview." 

Sydney stood there shocked. Sure she's made fun of Chaela, but Chaela wasn't a bad dog. She was sweet and loyal. Sydney looked down at Kristie and held her even tighter. 

"Kris, I'm so sorry. I'm sure anything I say won't make up for your loss."

Sydney was being honest. Chaela was 17. Kristie grew up with her. She only met Kristie five years ago and they weren't best friends until three years ago. Chaela was way more important to Kristie. Sydney looked down at her best friend feeling sorry for her. 

"Kristie, why don't we go home?" 

Kristie nodded into Sydney and Sam gave Kristie the keys to her car. Sydney thanked the younger Mewis and made her way to the car. It was a struggle to get Kristie out of the car and into the house, but Sydney made it work. She made Kristie sit on the couch as she went into the kitchen. Sydney watched from the kitchen as Kristie put on her comfort movie - Disney's Hercules. Kristie sat in a ball and stared mindlessly at the television. Sydney came in with a bowl of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream, Kristie's favorite. She handed the bowl to her friend as she took the spot next to her. Kristie immediately leaned her head onto Sydney's shoulder and ate her ice cream. Sydney watched as Kristie's attention solely focused on the tv screen. About halfway through the movie, Sydney decided to talk.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" 

Kristie shook her head, never breaking eye contact with the tv.

"Sometimes it's best if you talk about things than bottling them up." 

Kristie still shook her head. 

Sydney gave up trying and went back to watching the movie. Soon after their little debacle, Kristie fell asleep on Sydney. The forward panicked and slowly got out from under Kristie. Sydney stood in front of the couch debating what to do. She ran to Kristie's room and opened the door and undid the covers. Sydney ran back to the couch and lifted Kristie up bridal style. The sleeping defender did not wake and was surprisingly light. Sydney placed her in her bed. She turned around to leave but she felt a had grab her arm. She turned to see that Kristie was awake. 

"Don't go. Please." 

Her begging sounded desperate and Sydney gave in and climbed into the bed with Kristie. Kristie soon fell back asleep and Sydney just stared. She couldn't leave. Kristie was holding her one arm to make sure of it. Smart girl. So Sydney decided to join Kristie and take a nap as well.

 

A few hours later, Sam entered the house as well as the Mewis parents. The youngest Mewis searched the house for her sister and Sydney. She paused when she got to Kristie's room. Sydney and Kristie were both sleeping. Sydney was on her back and Kristie was on her side, as close to Sydney as possible. Sam smiled as she closed the door and made her way back to the kitchen. Mrs. Mewis questioned Sam.

"How's Kristie doing? Did she drive Sydney insane yet?" 

"Wouldn't know. They're sleeping." Sam stated nonchalantly. 

Mrs. Mewis just nodded questioningly and started to prepare dinner. Same went into the living room and found a bowl of ice cream and the Hercules DVD holder out. She smirked and whispered to herself. 

"You did well Syd, you did well."


	40. Lemonade (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: can you do a fic of a day in the life of a spontaneous drug test during USWNT camp with Tobin and Alex?
> 
> PROMPT: drug testing at USWNT camp... maybe more through the eyes of Talex? since you write them best of all the other pairings

Tobin and Alex were awoken early in the morning by loud, furious knocking on their door. It was only the second day of camp, and the two best friends were not looking forward to whoever was on the other side of the door. Being the morning person of the two, Tobin got up and answered the door to stop the knocking. The midfielder was met with Dawn standing patiently outside. 

"Random drug test. You two know the drill." 

Tobin groaned and grabbed the two cups Dawn was handing her. Each cup had a name tag on it with information about the person. Tobin grabbed hers and Alex's as well as two water bottles from the cart behind Dawn. The midfielder shut the door and walked back towards her bed. 

"Who was it?" 

Alex asked, her head shoved into her pillow.

"Dawn. Random drug testing day." 

The forward groaned and pulled the covers back over her head. Tobin gave out a sigh of disbelief.

"Oh no. Not this time. The last time you refused to do the test, we had to run extra. Get your ass up." 

Tobin threw her pillow at her best friend, who groaned loudly. 

"Tobin, I'm not in the mood."

"Neither am I, Sunshine." 

Alex sat up in her bed and gave tobin a look to kill. The midfielder smiled and dove onto the bed. She hugged Alex kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go Princess. We need to let the rest of the team know you're okay. And that I haven't killed you yet." 

Tobin jumped off the bed and grabbed the pee cup on the counter with her name on it. The midfielder ran into the bathroom while Alex fell back onto her bed. 

\- - 

"This little-"

"You should've let her go first, Tobs."

Kelley and Tobin stood at the foot of Alex's bed. Tobin did the pee test and got a quick shower while she was at it. Tobin didn't even notice that Alex was asleep when she came out to grab her clothes before she showered. Tobin noticed when she came out and was going to meet up with Kelley for breakfast. Tobin chuckled slightly while Kelley inched closer towards the bed. The defender was about to shake Alex awake, before Tobin stopped her.

"Wait Kel, I have an idea." 

Kelley froze where she was as Tobin ran out of the room. The defender made her way to the doorway only to see Tobin come back with lemonade. 

"Tobin, this isn't a time for your stupid lemonade." 

"Shhh!" 

Kelley watched as Tobin took the lid off the pitcher and dumped the full container of lemonade on Alex. The forward shot up as Tobin threw away the pitcher.

"Tobin! Kelley! What the hell!?!"

Kelley was about to speak before Tobin stepped on her foot to keep her quiet. Kelley hissed roughly but quietly. The midfielder spoke for the both of them.

"I told Kelley to screw the lid on to my pee test tighter. She tripped on your bag walking out. Way to go Kel." 

Kelley couldn't help but laugh as Alex noticed the white sheets around her that turned yellow. The forward screamed bloody murder. Tobin and Kelley were too busy laughing to notice Alex charge towards them. The three friends were wrestling on the floor when Dawn walked in.

"Hey!" 

The three women stopped fighting and looked up to see an unamused Dawn.

"We're collecting cups. Let's go."

Tobin and Kelley immediately got up and Tobin put her cup on the cart in the correct spot. Alex stayed at her spot on the ground. 

"Morgan. Where's the cup." 

Alex hesitantly shrugged and pointed to the empty cup on the counter. 

"You have ten minutes. And you're doing an extra lap at practice for holding me up."

Dawn left the room and Tobin and Kelley snickered at Alex. The forward glared at her two friends as they teased her. Kelley and Tobin were laughing so hard they had to hold each other up. Kelley was the one who could make out the next sentence to tease Alex.

"But Tobin... How is your test done? I poured it all over Alex."

Tobin and Kelley burst into laughter and Alex kept up her bitch face.

"It was lemonade. Wasn't it?" 

Tobin nodded as Alex furiously grabbed her pee cup and ran into the bathroom. 

"Maybe you'll be a morning person now, Sunshine." 

Tobin and Kelley kept laughing as Alex slammed the bathroom door shut. 

Believe it or not, it was shaping up to becoming a pretty normal day.


	41. Speak Now (Talex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or forever hold your peace.

It's just a simple thing to do. You just get up and state what you're thinking. Then just walk out. Well, away. You can't really walk out of an outdoor wedding. You know the part is coming up soon. You've been to a wedding before. You know how this works. Your thumbs are dancing as you start to tap your foot. Kelley looks at you funny and you know she knows what you're thinking. But your mind gets the best of you and you can hear the little devil and angel on your shoulder fighting.

_"She's your best friend. You can't do this to her."_

_"But she did reject you harshly. It's only fair."_

_"She'll hate you the rest of your life."_

_"But you'll lose your bet with Ashlyn."_

_"What will Cheney think?"_

And then you look up and see her. Her hair pulled back into a bun. How the bun sits at the base of her neck. How her skin looks nicely tanned against the white lace of her dress. How it fits in just the right spots. Her toned legs and arms. And then you lock eyes with her. Her blue orbs of wonder stare back. She even smiles at you.

Fuck.

And he's staring at her the same way you are. But you know only one of you is going to win this battle. And you have to face it, he's the more important number seventeen in her life. You hang your head in shame. Kelley grabs your arm and sees your discomfort.

"Are you feeling okay?"

You nod and give her a smile. You wave her off and focus on the priest. And you hear it.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

You can feel your mouth open and you can hear the air rushing in. But you hold your breath. You don't stand up. And you don't speak now. No. You sit in your seat like a good best friend you are and watch as Alex and Servando kiss. They walk down the aisle past you. You're standing now as she's passing you. She locks eyes with you and smiles.

Fuck. Well, you've always been good at the peace thing.


	42. My Miracle (Kobin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin's new to town and meets someone who changes her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally in OTP/BROTP Prompts but I decided to delete that and continue this instead.

We all get a miracle in life. It could be a great miracle, it could be a terrible miracle. I could be struck by lightning or I could have the winning ticket to some lottery with a ridiculous prize. I could score the winning goal in a World Cup final. I could be in some terrible accident and live. I could marry the President of the United States. No matter what it is, we all get one. But my miracle was different. My miracle was getting to meet Kelley Maureen O'Hara.

Kelley Maureen O'Hara was different. She graduated Stanford with a degree in some science-y thing the year I graduated college. School was easy for her. Kelley saw the world very differently than everyone else. She could solve the most complex problems in half the time it would take a normal person to. Her view on a problem would be completely different than my view and that's what let's her solve things so quickly. She picks up on the small things that everyone else ignores. You would never have guessed Kelley is as smart as she is. She never acts her age because she doesn't have to focus on the little things that tears everyone else apart. You would never have guessed that Kelley loves to read in her spare time. Her favorite genre is mystery, which was fitting because she was one. 

And I would have never guessed that I would meet Kelley in my most vulnerable state. 

 

I had just finished college and was visiting my best friend Alex when I first met Kelley. She was sitting at the table next to the counter of the coffee shop I walked into. Her caramel brown hair was in a very loose messy bun and she had a cup of ice coffee - probably French vanilla- sitting in front of her. She was reading Crime and Punishment. As I walked towards her I shivered because of the book. Crime and Punishment? That book was a nightmare. I walked up to the counter and looked around for Alex. She was late, as always. By this time, Kelley had put her book down and was studying me carefully. I could feel her eyes look up and down my body. I turned towards her and we made eye contact. 

"If you're looking for the counter girl, she's in the back. She mumbled something about getting changed for someone." 

I smirked at her. Kelley just went back to reading her book.

"Well I'm that someone. I'm her childhood friend. Just moved her. She's showing me around." 

Kelley nodded behind her book and my smirk fell. She stopped acknowledging me and buried her nose between the pages of the nightmare. I wanted her attention on me again and spit out my next sentence like word vomit.

"How can you read that? It's the worst book I've ever read." 

She looked up and eyed me carefully. She obviously felt hurt by those words because she then shut the book quickly and put it down while arguing back.

"It's a classic."

"Classically awful."

"Just because you can't wrap your tiny mind around the topic doesn't mean it sucks. I'm sorry you were forced to read it in high school and could not enjoy the story but please don't try to change my opinion on this book. I love it. This is my sixth time reading it."

She finished her sentence and took a sip of the iced coffee. Alex came out from the back and her face lit up almost immediately.

"Tobin! You're here. Good. We can leave now. I'm going crazy working."

Alex finally looked at the scene in front of her and continued her sentence but in a more relaxed matter.

"I see you've met Kelley. She's in here every day. My favorite customer."

Kelley rolled her eyes and lowered the book slightly.

"You only like me because I use to help you with your homework. I mean, do your homework." 

Alex shot her a glare.

"You got a free coffee for every page you did, so shut up."

Kelley rolled her eyes again but this time it was a playful roll. She went back to her book. Alex's attention went back to me and she gave me her plans for the day.

"Okay, I'll help you move in with me and the we'll go out for lunch. Then I'll show you around town. Ready?"

"Yeah, I guess." 

Alex smiled and turn towards Kelley.

"See you tomorrow Kelley."

Kelley again slightly pulled her book down so she could see us.

"See ya Alex. Oh and welcome to LA, Tobin."

I was too fascinated by my name rolling off Kelley's tongue that I did not realize Alex was pulling me away. My feet were walking away buy my body wanted to sit next to Kelley and get to know her. I felt Alex's hand tighten her grip on my and she yanked me along, however Alex wasn't guiding me so I ran into a table while still making full eye contact with Kelley. Her hazel eyes stared at me and I felt warmth with them. She smirked at me, every freckle moving with her skin. She waved at me before going back to her book and burying her head behind it. I waved half heartedly before Alex fully pulled me away from the store. That was the first day of the rest of my life with Kelley Maureen O'Hara.


	43. You Won't Ever Be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted a Mama Cheney. But I took a different approach to the whole "Mama" part.

You can't remember the last time you've gone to bed at a normal time. The hours on the clock tick away as you spend your time talking to your husband on your phone. You room with your best friend, Amy, and you help with the baby any chance you can get. After all, you want some experience before you start. So when Ryan starts to cry at 2:30 am and A-Rod shows no sign of waking, you walk over to the play pen A-Rod brought along with her. Ryan is standing up now and you see his little red eyes. 

"Come here bubbas." 

He gives a small smile when he hears the nickname you gave him. You are the only person who's allowed to call him that. His arms immediately reach up towards you and he forgets about his mother, who is sleeping less than five feet away from him. He fits in your arms almost too perfectly. His head rests on your chest and his breathing returns to a normal pace. You decide it's the perfect time to take a little walk, hoping that the movement help Ryan fall back asleep. As you leave the door stopper in the doorway, you look down the hall to see a blanket lump sitting in front of a door. You know it's a team mate because US Soccer rented out the whole floor. So instead of pacing back and forth with Ryan, you start to head down the hall. 

As you get closer and closer, you see that the blanket is pulled up to the unidentified teammate's eyes. She seems to be staring at something in front of her. This time your breathing starts to quicken when you see that it's Morgan Brian.

"Moe?" 

Her head turns slightly and you see her eyes are red from crying. There's fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Somehow, it feels like Ryan isn't there when Morgan looks directly at you.

"Lauren. I..... was just getting some air." 

She looks like she's ready to stand up but she doesn't move. She stays in her spot and refocuses on the wall. You look to see if anything is there but it's just a wall.

"Is everything okay? Are you and Eric....?"

"We're fine. Great, actually. He's coming to the game tomorrow."

She smiles a little and you smile too knowing Eric is keeping her happy. You slowly sit next to her, Ryan still in your arms. He's fallen asleep. You think about quickly putting him back but decided against it. Morgan needs you. And that's the problem. 

"MoMo, talk to me." 

Morgan shuffles and stares down. She avoids eye contact and you feel desperate at this point. Why is she avoiding you. Did you do something? You speak again, with more demand in your voice. It scares you. 

"We can both sit here and pretend I didn't see you crying but we both know that's not going to happen. So spill. What's your problem?" 

Morgan plays with the blanket that is now in her lap. She's now sitting Indian style on the floor. You notice there's a pillow behind her back. It's the one you got her when she forgot to bring one to camp last year. You want to smile but all you feel is pain. You almost miss Morgan's softly whispered response.

"You."

"Excuse me?" 

Morgan looks up at you. Her eyes are watery and she's sniffling. 

"You're my problem. After these victory tour games..... You're gone. Lauren, you're my rock. You can't leave me. You were the first person on this team to greet me. You took me out to dinner my first night of camp and talked me through things like what to expect. You did Abby's job. And you did it a thousand times better? I need you, Lauren. You can't leave. I'll miss you. I need you." 

The last three words are broken and painful coming from Morgan's mouth. With your free arm, you side hug your mini-me on the team.

"Morgan, I'm not going to leave you. Yes, I'll be gone from the team. But you can't get rid of me. You're my little sister. My mini-me. I will be calling you every camp and I will go to every game that I can." 

She smiles a little as you keep rambling on.

"You'll be the first of the team, other than Amy and Tobin, to know when I'm pregnant. You'll be at that baby shower. You'll come visit me in the hospital and bring me some US Soccer onesie and instead of your name and number like most team mates do, you'll bring me one that says Lil Holiday 12."

She laughs and you laugh with her. You smile very big as you continue on.

"I better be the first to know about all the gossip on the team. You better tell me if Tobin meets anyone, or if Ashlyn finally had the balls to propose. You better tell me first when Eric proposes to you. You better call me and tell me about every roster you make. The point is Moe, I may be gone, but you can't get rid of me. We're family now." 

"Yeah. We are." 

She hugs you, making sure not to squish the sleeping Ryan in your arms. Morgan laughs as she pulls away from the hug she initiated. 

"What." 

"You're already being Mama Cheney and to two kids who aren't even yours."

Her words give you life and you start to cry happy tears. You pull her in for another hug and whisper in her ear.

"You and Ryan are my kids. What are you talking about? My two babies." 

She grins and chuckles a little before she stands up and pulls the blanket to around her shoulders.

"Well, I should probably get some sleep. I know it's a light training tomorrow, but you never know if Jill will give up and let Dawn run practice again."

You stand up and hug her, again, for the last time tonight. As you pull away, you kiss the top of her head.

"Goodnight my child. Don't let the bedbugs bite. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Night Mama Cheney. See you at breakfast." 

She turns and walks into her room, the door shutting behind her. You smile one last time before heading back to your room. You place Ryan back in his playpen and glance at the clock. 

3:27. 

Yeah, maybe you should go to sleep too. You have a long day with Morgan tomorrow. And you'll make sure she gets all of your attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Lauren's Moe Crush Monday made me a little emotional and I wanted a Mama Cheney/Our Little MoMo fic.


	44. Just a Really Big Fan (O'Solo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone makes mistakes. Hope makes a lot of them. But she rarely makes them on the field. But when she does, Kelley is there to back her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place sometime during the victory tour. It's Lauren's last game and is in California.

You would never admit it out loud, but you fucking hate when your team plays Canada. You're suppose to love this rivalry. Some competition. There's that unspeakable rivalry that burns deep down into your bones. It's way too aggressive for your liking, but you'll never say that out loud. You're suppose to be the big mean goalkeeper that tells her teammates to risk injury to destroy the other team. But there's no way you would ever feel that way. You love your team and would risk anything to protect them.

Like getting thrown out of a game.

You should have seen it coming, but you didn't. When Kaylyn Kyle slammed into Kelley, forcing the small defender into the ground, something clicked. Kaylyn landed on top of Kelley. When your defender tried to get up, she had to push Kaylyn to get up fully. The Canadian grumbled and shoved Kelley back down while getting up. Something clicked in your mind and you sprinted over to Kaylyn. You shoved her away with force, and the Canadian landed on the ground once again. Kaylyn flew out of Kelley's face and the small defender stared at with you with wide eyes.

"Kel, are you okay? How's your ankle?"

"I'm f-fine."

But you notice the look in Kelley's eyes. She's not staring wide-eyed at you, she's staring past you. The ref held up a yellow behind you. Your second of the game, the first one being for time wasting. You're being thrown out. And there's no more available subs.

"Shit." You say, under your breath. You help Kelley to her feet and you see a look in Jill's eye. You're fucked. You start jogging over to her, almost 28,000 American eyes on you.

"You couldn't have waited ten more minutes."

Your eyes move towards the scoreboard.

82:34

You look back at Jill and by this time, half the team is there.

"Okay, we're going to throw one of you in goal. We need all the offense we can get. Their offense is lacking because of Christine's injury. We're going to leave Christen and Amy up top. Pressure, ladies. The midfield will stay the same. Rapinoe and Tobin on the outside with Carli and Lauren in the center. Now we're going to go with 3 backs. Should we do this or take a midfielder?"

You're so lost. You can't answer Jill, and probably shouldn't. During your zoning out they picked someone to fill you spot. And that someone is now tugging on the side of your goalkeeping jersey, asking if she could wear it.

Kelley O'Hara.

You don't have much to say, because the team's best bet was Kelley. She's the most athletic and versatile of everyone. And she did do some goalkeeper training at a U-20 camp. Back when they could only carry two keepers and they trained Kelley and Casey Nogueria just incase both goalkeepers went down. Or in case something like this happened.

You mindlessly take off your jersey, the cool Californian air hitting your skin. Kelley hands you her jersey and you almost laugh. You're not going to fit into her jersey. You almost laugh again when Kelley slides your jersey on. You have about five/six inches on the Georgian, so your jersey falls to her mid thigh. By this point, your gloves are off and you're helping Kelley put them on. You hear a whistle and the team starts to leave. Kelley turns but you grab her arm and look her in the eye one last time. Both of your arms are holding onto her shoulders so she can't leave without hearing you.

"What Hope?"

"Kaylyn likes to shoot right, meaning your left. It's soft and there's no spin when she kicks. She tries to go upper 90 but it hits lower 90. When you're going to save a ball, keep your hands in front of your face and try to maintain that 'triangle' with your thumbs and pointer fingers. If you think you have to dive, just do it. Usually if you're debating you're too late. When you save a dive, try to get enough force to redirect. Most people just stick their hand out and the ball bounces back to play. Always jump if the ball looks like it's going to chip you. I know you can reach the bar when you jump, but don't underestimate chips."

Kelley smiles genuinely at you while everyone is yelling at you for wasting time. A security guard is walking over to you because they have to escort you out.

"Oh and Kelley...."

"Yeah?"

"Please be safe."

You feel a strong arm on your shoulder and you turn away as Kelley runs to the goal. She looks like a rec team kid who stole their older brother's jersey. The goal looks about 10x bigger than her. You wonder if Rylie Rampone looks more threatening in goal than Kelley. But before you know it, you're in the tunnel. You take one last look at the clock. They started play.

85:12

In the locker room, you immediately run to the tv and turn on the game. You have possession in the middle of the field until Carli is double teamed and dispossessed. Some Canadian midfielder kicked it long and it was Kelley and Broon vs Kyle. Just as Becky caught up to Kaylyn and made a move to kick the ball away, Kaylyn got a shot away.

It was going to Kelley's left.

Kelley shuffled once before she left her feet. She didn't think, she dove.

The top of her palm and fingers connected with the ball. It bounced over the line. Corner kick. She did it. She made a diving save.

The team immediately crowded Kelley and celebrated like she scored a goal, not saved one. The corner was poorly taken and was no threat to Kelley. The ball bounced to Cheney at the top of the box and she cleared it. Christen and Amy were both all over it, as well as Tobin. They caused a 3v1 counterattack. Christen scored. 4-0. A Press hat trick.

The game ended in the 94th minute. Kelley kept the shutout. They sent Lauren off with a winning streak.

As the team entered the locker room, they couldn't help but laugh. You were so excited, you decided to try and fit Kelley's jersey on. The defender came in last, with your jersey untucked and hanging like a dress.

"There she is! The woman stealing my job."

Kelley smiled at your voice and went in to hug you. The hug lingered longer than it should have and you couldn't help but smile even more seeing Kelley in 'Solo 1' gloves and jersey. She noticed your staring and responded.

"Nah, not coming for your job. Just a really big fan."

You smirk and turn around so she can see the 'O'Hara 5' on your back.

"Me too."


End file.
